Ojamajo Doremi Color Calamity
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: Three years after Worldwide, Nick comes across Majorin's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park. Suspicious as to what the young witch is up to, Nick allies himself with the alien Wisps to hopefully shut down a possible evil operation...
1. Tropical Beginnings

"_Remember? I promised you that I'd always be by your side. I'll be watching you from here, a part of the very earth you tread."_

"_Oh, you're sad that I had to leave, aren't you?"_

"_It's okay! I promise I'll come back to visit when I can!"_

"_I mean, seriously, what's the point of not being there for the boy I love?"_

"_So, for now, I'll see you later."_

"_I won't ever say goodbye, because it's not goodbye."_

"_We'll see each other again soon. I promise."_

"_I mean it, too. I learned from you to never break my promises."_

"_So wait for me, okay? I love you, Nick."_

(Footage: Quick cuts of Nick running at random camera angles before it settles on a side view. The Wisps join him for a few seconds before flying into the sky and swirling around. Yacker flies at the screen, which then fades to the _Ojamajo Doremi Color Calamity_ logo.)

_Take off at the speed of sound... Bright lights, colors all around _

(Footage: The amusement park flashes with a bright light, fireworks flying every which way. Cut to Nick and Sasami sliding across a grind rail through Tropical Resort with Yacker following them.)

_I'm running wild, living fast and free, got no regrets inside of me _

(Footage: Sasami can be seen walking through the forests on Planet Wisp, staring with interest at the many Wisps. She giggles when a Pink Spike slams into a stack of Blue Cubes.)

_Not looking back, not giving up _

(Footage: Hazuki can be seen taking notes on a Yellow Drill. It brushes against her cheek and she giggles.)

_Not letting go, I'll keep on running _

(Footage: Yuki raises her hand to the sky, absorbing an Orange Rocket. She glances at the camera and smiles, her right hand glowing a bright orange.)

_I'm gonna reach for the stars _

(Footage: Nick drifts through a hairpin turn in Tropical Resort, eventually going into a boost. Cut to a quick side view of Nick as he leaps into the air.)

_Although they look pretty far _

(Footage: Nick jump-kicks off of two robots before flying into the air and meeting up with a Cyan Laser. The two high five each other before Nick absorbs the Cyan Laser, spinning rapidly.)

_I'm gonna find my own way _

(Footage: In an explosion of aqua light, Nick shoots off, zig-zagging through the path and bouncing off of several robots before stopping on a nearby wall, smirking widely.)

_And take a chance on today _

(Footage: Nick smiles before propelling himself downward. Right before he hits the ground, he absorbs a Yellow Drill and burrows into the ground.)

_The sky with stars so bright, the colors feel so right _

(Footage: Sasami rushes through Asteroid Coaster, hopping off of walls and taking advantage of the low gravity to make extremely high jumps.)

_I've never felt like this, I'll keep on running _

(Footage: Sasami eventually encounters a Purple Frenzy, absorbing it and aiming her hands for the camera. The entire screen is eventually covered with a purple light.)

_The sky with stars so bright, the colors feel so right _

(Footage: Hazuki reaches out to absorb a Green Hover, smiling brightly before using its power to float into the sky.)

_Just take my hand, we're gonna reach for the stars tonight _

(Footage: Nick dashes forward before skidding to a stop in front of Majorin and her hovercraft, who laughs maniacally. Nick steels himself before leaping forward and aiming a punch towards the camera. Fade out to Nick, Hazuki, Yuki, and Sasami standing together.)

_Tonight... _

(Footage: Nick nods to the others before they all perform a group pose, joined by the eight Wisps.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(The colors are always part of the world. Every living person has their own special color inside of them. Only a select few, however, actually know how to harness their color...)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Color Calamity_

Story Created: November 25th, 2010

Summary: Sequel to _Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide_. Three years after Nick's world-hopping adventure, his attention is drawn to "Majorin's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park", apparently constructed out of remorse for past transgressions. However, Majorin has changed in the past three years, so Nick is naturally suspicious. Upon arriving at the park, he teams up with Yuki, Hazuki, and an old friend to investigate. Allying himself with the aliens known as Wisps, Nick must harness their colored powers to get to the bottom of the mystery...

Author's Note: Yuki Shinoya, a character belonging to fellow author YukiShinoya444, will appear in this story. Before you even start, I do have permission to use her characters in my stories. The only stipulation is that I don't make them look bad.

Author's Note 2: From this story on, my main characters have new voice actors. Nick will be voiced by Kosuke Toriumi and Troy Baker, Haruka will be voiced by Aya Hisakawa and Megan Hollingshead, Ichiyou will be voiced by Satomi Arai and Laura Bailey, Riiko will be voiced by Ai Orikasa and Colleen O'Shaughnessey, Yumi will be voiced by Akemi Okamura and Jennifer Hale, and Sasami will be voiced by Mana Ogawa and Sherry Lynn.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape, form, or iota, own anything related to the wonderful mahou shoujo series _Ojamajo Doremi_ or the Sega masterpiece _Sonic Colors_. _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation, and _Sonic Colors_ belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team. There, I said it. Now you can't sue me. Hahaha. I win.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Act 1: Tropical Beginnings

Nick Kelly did a few quick stretches to warm up for the course ahead. It had been far too long since he'd gotten to go for a good run. About three years, in fact. He hadn't been on a good run since the end of his world-hopping adventure so long ago. Now seventeen years old, Nick was once again ready to show what he was made of.

"All right, let's get this started," Nick stated, backing up a couple steps before shooting down the path, passing the Tropical Resort's rather gaudy-looking "WELCOME" sign. Majorin really didn't have that much taste when it came to designing.

After a little bit, Nick came out onto a straightaway and began to boost forward, rainbow afterimages trailing behind him as he thundered down the trail. It wasn't as fast as the boost he used during his previous adventure, but it still gave him quite a bit of extra velocity.

Leaping over a road spike someone had injudiciously placed on the road, Nick coasted down the path until hitting a spring that launched him to the upper level.

Drifting through a hairpin turn, Nick eventually saw robots of similar design to the ones his nemesis Majotourbillon had used years ago.

Sighing in relief that he didn't need to worry about Majotourbillon anymore, Nick leapt into the air, then did jump kicks off of the robots as he came down, knocking them right off of the walkway.

Hopping onto a grind rail, Nick weaved through the buildings of the resort, eventually arriving at what appeared to be a prison capsule holding a bunch of little white aliens.

"Figured as much," Nick stated before landing a drop kick on the machine that destroyed the two capsules and freed all of the trapped aliens. They all gave joyous squeaks before flying away.

"Now where did she get off to?" Nick wondered, walking down the recreational area of Tropical Resort.

After a couple seconds of looking, Nick spotted Hazuki Fujiwara sitting at a nearby table, sipping on a cup of fruit punch.

"Hey, Hazuki-chan!" Nick exclaimed, catching the orange witch's attention. "I can't leave you alone for a second, can I?"

Hazuki saw Nick approaching and giggled softly. "Sorry, Kellysi-chan. I just wanted to get something to drink. I've been dying for a fruit punch ever since we got here. How'd your run go?"

"Well, the usual. I busted some robots, got to run fast, and I freed a bunch of strange little alien dudes," Nick explained. "So we're making progress."

Hazuki nodded, tossing her finished cup into the nearby bin and walking over by her childhood friend.

Just then, the voice of who else but Majorin boomed over the loudspeakers.

"_Welcome to Majorin's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, where you can enjoy five planets for the price of one!"_

Nick smirked at this. "She loves to hear her own lips flap, but I gotta hand it to that chick, this place is _epic_. Everyone and their brother is gonna want to come here."

Hazuki giggled. "No doubt, but now I'm not sure why we're here. This place looks totally harmless."

"Because Majorin plus 'secretly built amusement park' equals evil plot for us to foil," Nick responded. "Lucky for us she's not very good at keeping things hidden."

"Yeah, it would be pretty hard to miss a giant floating space amusement park surrounded by planets. But an evil plot? I'm not really sure," Hazuki noted, just then noticing the wonderful view they had of Earth.

"Wow, so pretty..." Hazuki gasped.

"Hey, plot or not, you can't be mad at this view. This place is taking beauty to the next level," Nick proclaimed. "I'm just surprised that it was easy to sneak in here."

Hazuki looked a little confused. "I'm not sure it was that easy..."

_We see a gigantic space elevator with a passenger cart riding up it._

"_Hello, happy people!" Majorin's voice resounds over the loudspeaker. "Buckle up as Majorin's Ultra-Accelerating Space Elevator whisks you to an interplanetary wonderland of fun!"_

_Inside the passenger car was Nick and Hazuki. "I can't believe someone was dumb enough to leave the keys in this thing! It's like Majorin's just begging us to sneak in and trash the place," Nick proclaimed._

"_Wow, this thing's g-got c-c-crazy fast acceleration!" Hazuki exclaimed._

_Nick laughed. "You call this fast?"_

"_This amusement park has been constructed entirely out of a sense of remorse for my past transgressions and is in no way associated with any sort of evil plot or premeditated misdeeds."_

"_Well, that's a relief," Nick stated sarcastically._

"Ugh, just thinking about it makes my head feel like it wants to..."

But before Hazuki could finish her sentence, an explosion resounded nearby, and Nick was instantly running towards the source of the disturbance, leaving the orange witch to catch up.

Down on the lower levels, two robots, one spherical and one cube-shaped, were chasing a pair of aliens similar to the ones Nick had just freed.

"Yee-ha! Get along, little doggies!" Cubot shouted, talking like a cowboy.

"Your voice chip is stuck on cowboy again," Orbot responded. "Stop talking and net those aliens."

Nick steadied himself. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm sure of what I'm gonna do!"

Nick hopped down to the lower levels, racing in front of the robots and snatching the aliens before leaping to a safe spot.

"Hey, what's going on?" Nick growled.

Just then, one of the aliens he'd saved, a light blue alien with lightning bolt-shaped arms, absorbed itself into Nick, causing him to glow with a bright light.

"WHOA!" Nick exclaimed as he turned into a laser and began zig-zagging across the Tropical Resort.

After a while, Nick eventually came out of his laser self in front of what appeared to be a hotel. Only difference was, there were beds outside as well.

And Nick saw someone very familiar sleeping on one of those beds.

It was a girl, maybe one or two years younger than him, with bright ruby eyes and long aqua hair tied into two really long ponytails. She was wearing a simple white dress with blue Capri pants.

That couldn't be, could it?

Deciding to take a chance, Nick walked up to the girl, who appeared to be just waking up.

"Gotta love these memory foam mattresses..." the girl giggled.

"Sasami-chan? Is that really you?"

Sasami spun around at that statement, noticing who had addressed her.

"Nick! It IS you!" Sasami exclaimed, leaping off of the bed and rushing up to hug Nick.

"I missed you so much, Nick!"

Nick couldn't help but smile. "I missed you, too, Sasami-chan."

Nick was indeed very excited to see Sasami Kawai again. That wasn't her actual name, but it was the name Nick had given her after they had met those three years ago. Sasami had lost her memory for some reason, and had decided to join Nick on his world-hopping adventure. In reality, Sasami was actually the physical incarnation of Light Gaia, an ancient being of good designed to put the planet back together after it was shattered by her evil counterpart Dark Gaia. Sasami's memory loss had been due to the fact that Nick's former nemesis Majotourbillon had broken the world apart herself, waking Sasami and Dark Gaia up before they should have been. Sasami had confessed her feelings for Nick the instant Dark Gaia had been betrayed by Majotourbillon, then she had been betrayed by Yuki's mother Majoaku. Nick and Sasami had teamed up to defeat Majoaku, but then Sasami had to return to sleep, her job finished, though she had promised to return when she could.

"How'd you get all the way up here, Sasami-chan?" Nick wondered.

"Not sure, really," Sasami admitted. "I just woke up here. When I found this hotel, I decided to take a nap. Okay, so what are YOU doing up here?"

Nick smirked. "Hero's work. I've got this nagging feeling that Majorin is up to something here."

Before Sasami could wonder, the strange little alien that had turned Nick into a literal laser bolt appeared again, absorbing itself into Nick.

Before he started glowing, Nick took Sasami's hands into his own so they both shot off together.

Meanwhile, in another area of Tropical Resort, Hazuki was working on her handheld, the other alien from earlier floating by her.

"Let's see... just gotta connect the framistatic capacitor to the maximizing modulator..." Hazuki noted, looking back up at the little alien, who was making little squeaky noises, apparently trying to talk.

"I wish I knew what you were saying, little guy. Or gal. Or whatever you are," Hazuki admitted.

The alien nodded, but just then, Nick and Sasami appeared in front of Hazuki.

"Oh, man, that... was... CRAZY!" Nick exclaimed.

"Oh, hi, Sasami-chan!" Hazuki giggled, happy to see her old friend.

"Whatcha doin, Hazuki-chan?" Sasami asked.

"Oh, I was just reconfiguring my handheld into a translator so I can understand this little guy," Hazuki explained. "Did you go somewhere?"

"Didn't you see?" Nick exclaimed. "I absorbed those aliens and got powered up with, like, some kind of wild energy! And after a few seconds, they'd pop out of me!"

If she was any other girl, Hazuki would have said "I find that hard to believe", but being that she was a witch, it was easy for her to understand.

The little white alien continued to squeak.

"Huh?" Nick asked with a confused expression on his face. "Okay, seriously, we need to find Majorin and figure out how catching these aliens fit into whatever heinous plan she's hatching."

"And wreck that plan, right?" Sasami giggled.

"Yep, that's pretty much how we spend our time," Nick responded.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, in another sector of the Tropical Resort, Majorin can be seen counting mysterious capsules like the one Nick wrecked earlier. Orbot and Cubot were waiting for their orders.

"Twenty-three, twenty four, twenty-five... damn it, not nearly enough aliens!" Majorin groaned.

"Want us to get more?" Orbot asked.

"No, I want you to get me a cheeseburger and a shake!" Majorin stated sarcastically.

"That'll be easier! Cheeseburgers don't run as fast as them lil' alien varmints," Cubot noted.

Majorin just growled. "Idiot! Get me more aliens!"

The two robots floated off.

Cubot turned around. "You want fries with that?"

A wrench impacted him in the head. "I reckon that hurt a bit... oh, I need to go over yonder. Sorry."

Majorin floated down to the capsules containing the aliens she'd captured. "Precious little aliens! I'll harness their Hyper-Go-On power, and then nothing will stop me! I know, I say that every time, but this time, really, nothing will stop me!"

Before Majorin could laugh, Orbot pointed behind her, where Nick was standing.

"You?" Majorin exclaimed.

"Who're you calling 'nothing'?" Nick taunted.

Cubot looked a little confused. At this, Orbot explained "Since the boss said 'nothing will stop me', and Nick here is going to stop her, it's like the boss is calling Nick 'nothing'."

Nick laughed. "Great! I thought nobody would get that."

"Fine. You're so smart, robot, YOU take care of this!" Majorin growled. "Release the Big Boy! At least I know he won't screw it up."

Majorin then floated into the air before shooting off. "Hasta la bye-bye, suckers!"

As Orbot bounced off after her, a massive ferris wheel robot floated up from nearby.

Nick smiled. Time to kick butt again. "Guess it's time for me to start stopping."

Nick hopped off of a ledge onto the ring of the Globotron.

Cubot looked up. "Oh, I get it!"

Nick stared down his next opponent. It looked simple enough; the many platforms spinning around the core of the robot would probably get him enough ballast to attack the core.

Suddenly, the little lightning bolt alien from before floated up again.

"You wanna help, little guy?" Nick asked. The Cyan Laser nodded.

"All right, let's trash this thing," Nick stated. The Cyan Laser absorbed itself into Nick.

"Time for a thrashing. _LASER!_" Nick exclaimed, channeling the little alien's powers and turning into a laser bolt that ricocheted all over the arena, striking the robot's core multiple times and eventually causing it to explode and take the ferris wheel with it. Nick managed to ricochet to safety just before it exploded.

The Cyan Laser popped out of Nick. "Thanks, little guy," Nick stated, the alien nodding as it flew off.

Back where Hazuki and Sasami were, they looked up just in time for Nick to rush back onto the scene, though Nick skidded a bit ahead and did a moonwalk back.

"Oh, there you are, Kellysi-chan," Hazuki stated. "Where'd you run off to?"

"Oh, I did a little shopping, grabbed a bite to eat, and trashed a giant killer robot," Nick explained.

"Oh, really? They've got shopping here, too?"

"This place has everything. So, uh, how's your translator thingy coming along?"

"I think it's done. It's in binary code, so only I can read it."

Hazuki stood up and held her handheld forward, which now had a little satellite dish added to it. The dish moved up a bit. "Okay, ask away."

Nick turned to Yacker. "Who are you and what is happening to your people?" Nick asked slowly.

More squeaks.

"Okay, he said his name is Talks-a lot and he's from a far away soda where flowers water them with dances," Hazuki stated, though she sweatdropped at the weird translations.

"Yeah, uh... I think your machine still has some bugs," Nick noted, a sweatdrop appearing on his forehead.

"Yeah... I think I can figure this out, though," Hazuki replied, studying the code a little carefully. "Okay! He said his name is Yacker. He's from a race of beings called 'Wisps'."

"Lisps?"

"No, Wisps, with a W."

Nick looked towards the audience. "Yeah, I'll just stick with aliens if that's okay with everybody."

"All right, they're either being used for their powers by an evil woman, or to make underwear to be worn by salad."

Both Nick and Yacker shook their heads at that.

Hazuki looked back down at her handheld. "I just hear 'save them', 'save them', over and over..."

Nick smiled at this. "When I was running around trashing robots, I saw a map that had a couple of interesting places. Figure we could go check 'em out, and maybe save some aliens."

_Finally, we can relate, and we're side by side, this is fate _

(Footage: The sequence begins with Nick stands in front of one of the generators, holding Hanyou Hikari in front of him.)

_I knew all along we'd find some way to communicate _

(Footage: Nick smiles brightly before lashing out at the generator with a powerful energy wave. After a fade to white, the scene fades in to Sasami standing on the edge of Tropical Resort. Cut to Yuki standing at the base of Sweet Mountain, cuddling against Saiki.)

_I've been here before and I know that we must stand up tall _

(Footage: Nick stands in front of the Starlight Carnival launch pad, a Cyan Laser in front of him. Nick smiles and absorbs the Wisp, launching into the sky like a laser.)

_I'm not scared to ask when I'm not sure, we can overcome it all _

(Footage: Hazuki stands by one of Planet Wisp's many construction machines, taking notes on her handheld. A Yellow Drill rubs her cheek and she giggles.)

_Speaking from no where else except your heart _

(Footage: Sasami drifts down a hairpin turn in Aquarium Park.)

_You'll never know if you don't try _

(Footage: High fiving an Orange Rocket, Sasami absorbs it before making an impossibly high leap with its power.)

_Listen and see the voice I carry with me _

(Footage: Yuki hovers down in front of Saiki, releasing a Green Hover. Upon reaching her boyfriend, she poses.)

_Speak with your heart, speak with your heart _

(Footage: Saiki just chuckles, leaning forward to kiss Yuki on the cheek. The black witch blushes brightly.)

_If you could tell me how to lend a hand, I would try to understand _

(Footage: Haruka and Ichiyou walk forward, their arms linked, until they notice a Blue Cube floating around them. Ichiyou laughs, while Haruka just sweatdrops.)

_No words could say how much I care, together we can take a stand _

(Footage: Haruka looks to her right to see Riiko and Yumi riding a gigantic Purple Frenzy. Ichiyou shouts at the two and rushes off after the Purple Frenzy, leaving her girlfriend to catch up.)

_Don't fall apart, speak with your heart _

(Footage: Majorin types something in on her control panel, then laughs maniacally. She stops when she sees a Pink Spike stuck in the window.)

_And always take it with you back to the start _

(Footage: Suddenly, multiple Pink Spikes bombard the window, forcing Majorin to take a defensive stance. Nick hops onto the near-shattered window, sticking his tongue out at Majorin before boosting away.)

_Don't fall apart, speak with your heart _

(Footage: Nick runs down the main path on Asteroid Coaster, boosting through several robots.)

_And always take it with you back to the start _

(Footage: After jumping through an asteroid ring, Nick stops on a miniature planet, turning to the camera and smiling.)

_Speak with your heart, yeah! _

(Footage: Nick brings his glowing hands back before thrusting them towards the camera and unleashing a beam of blinding white light that concludes the ending sequence.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Act 2: Confection Collision

Nick and the gang head off to Sweet Mountain to begin their quest of liberating the alien Wisps. As they race through this confectionary's paradise, encountering old friends along the way, they're hoping to learn more about what exactly Majorin is up to...


	2. Confection Collision

(Footage: Quick cuts of Nick running at random camera angles before it settles on a side view. The Wisps join him for a few seconds before flying into the sky and swirling around. Yacker flies at the screen, which then fades to the _Ojamajo Doremi Color Calamity_ logo.)

_Take off at the speed of sound... Bright lights, colors all around _

(Footage: The amusement park flashes with a bright light, fireworks flying every which way. Cut to Nick and Sasami sliding across a grind rail through Tropical Resort with Yacker following them.)

_I'm running wild, living fast and free, got no regrets inside of me _

(Footage: Sasami can be seen walking through the forests on Planet Wisp, staring with interest at the many Wisps. She giggles when a Pink Spike slams into a stack of Blue Cubes.)

_Not looking back, not giving up _

(Footage: Hazuki can be seen taking notes on a Yellow Drill. It brushes against her cheek and she giggles.)

_Not letting go, I'll keep on running _

(Footage: Yuki raises her hand to the sky, absorbing an Orange Rocket. She glances at the camera and smiles, her right hand glowing a bright orange.)

_I'm gonna reach for the stars _

(Footage: Nick drifts through a hairpin turn in Tropical Resort, eventually going into a boost. Cut to a quick side view of Nick as he leaps into the air.)

_Although they look pretty far _

(Footage: Nick jump-kicks off of two robots before flying into the air and meeting up with a Cyan Laser. The two high five each other before Nick absorbs the Cyan Laser, spinning rapidly.)

_I'm gonna find my own way _

(Footage: In an explosion of aqua light, Nick shoots off, zig-zagging through the path and bouncing off of several robots before stopping on a nearby wall, smirking widely.)

_And take a chance on today _

(Footage: Nick smiles before propelling himself downward. Right before he hits the ground, he absorbs a Yellow Drill and burrows into the ground.)

_The sky with stars so bright, the colors feel so right _

(Footage: Sasami rushes through Asteroid Coaster, hopping off of walls and taking advantage of the low gravity to make extremely high jumps.)

_I've never felt like this, I'll keep on running _

(Footage: Sasami eventually encounters a Purple Frenzy, absorbing it and aiming her hands for the camera. The entire screen is eventually covered with a purple light.)

_The sky with stars so bright, the colors feel so right _

(Footage: Hazuki reaches out to absorb a Green Hover, smiling brightly before using its power to float into the sky.)

_Just take my hand, we're gonna reach for the stars tonight _

(Footage: Nick dashes forward before skidding to a stop in front of Majorin and her hovercraft, who laughs maniacally. Nick steels himself before leaping forward and aiming a punch towards the camera. Fade out to Nick, Hazuki, Yuki, and Sasami standing together.)

_Tonight... _

(Footage: Nick nods to the others before they all perform a group pose, joined by the eight Wisps.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(The colors are always part of the world. Every living person has their own special color inside of them. Only a select few, however, actually know how to harness their color...)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Color Calamity_

Story Created: November 25th, 2010  
This Chapter: December 4th, 2010

Summary: Sequel to _Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide_. Three years after Nick's world-hopping adventure, his attention is drawn to "Majorin's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park", apparently constructed out of remorse for past transgressions. However, Majorin has changed in the past three years, so Nick is naturally suspicious. Upon arriving at the park, he teams up with Yuki, Hazuki, and an old friend to investigate. Allying himself with the aliens known as Wisps, Nick must harness their colored powers to get to the bottom of the mystery...

Today's Episode: Nick and the gang head off to Sweet Mountain to begin their quest of liberating the alien Wisps. As they race through this confectionary's paradise, encountering old friends along the way, they're hoping to learn more about what exactly Majorin is up to...

Author's Note: Yuki Shinoya, a character belonging to fellow author YukiShinoya444, will appear in this story. Before you even start, I do have permission to use her characters in my stories. The only stipulation is that I don't make them look bad.

Author's Note 2: From this story on, my main characters have new voice actors. Nick will be voiced by Kosuke Toriumi and Troy Baker, Haruka will be voiced by Aya Hisakawa and Megan Hollingshead, Ichiyou will be voiced by Satomi Arai and Laura Bailey, Riiko will be voiced by Ai Orikasa and Colleen O'Shaughnessey, Yumi will be voiced by Akemi Okamura and Jennifer Hale, and Sasami will be voiced by Mana Ogawa and Sherry Lynn.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape, form, or iota, own anything related to the wonderful mahou shoujo series _Ojamajo Doremi_ or the Sega masterpiece _Sonic Colors_. _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation, and _Sonic Colors_ belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team. There, I said it. Now you can't sue me. Hahaha. I win.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Act 2: Confection Collision

Nick coasted down a banked curve, eventually hitting a ramp and propelling himself over to the start of Sweet Mountain.

"Man, and I thought the monorail trip here made me hungry," Nick commented as he rushed through the confections. "Momoko would go crazy if she saw this place."

As Nick continued rushing forward, he had to slow down just in time to slide under a gigantic missile that would have cooked him.

Hopping up the stairways, Nick eventually encountered and absorbed a Cyan Laser, one of the Wisps he'd gotten to know back in Tropical Resort. According to Hazuki's data, the Cyan Laser was very fast, never seemed to want to stop moving, and tended to be a bit scatterbrained.

As he ran along, he eventually noticed a bunch of robots on the path ahead.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, little guy?" Nick asked. The Cyan Laser made a noise of affirmation.

"Let's do this. _LASER!_" Nick exclaimed, glowing brightly and becoming a laser bolt that shot through the path ahead in a zig-zag pattern, utterly obliterating any robots he touched.

Once Nick had returned to normal, he hopped up the steps and ran straight into one of the monorail tunnels.

One look behind him and Nick noticed that he was being chased through the tunnel by a massive monorail shaped like a chocolate éclair.

"Okay, I know too many sweets can kill you, but THAT'S ridiculous!" Nick exclaimed, boosting forward to keep ahead of the killer train.

After making it out of the monorail tunnel, Nick boosted off of a ramp and soared into the air, only to get knocked out of his jump by an incoming missile. Thankfully, he wasn't hurt, though the missile curiously exploded into nothing but a shower of confetti, which may explain why he wasn't hurt.

"And now we've got trap missiles, huh?" Nick noted.

After a quick jog to a long straightaway made entirely of marble cake, Nick noticed another miniature capsule holding a new Wisp. Nick leapt into the capsule and freed the Wisp, which was a bright yellow and shaped like a cone.

"You okay, little guy?" Nick asked, only for the Wisp to absorb itself into him.

"Okay, let's see what this one does," Nick stated, concentrating. His body eventually began to glow yellow.

"_DRILL!"_

With that call, Nick's body transformed into a gigantic spinning drill that burrowed through the cake. Nick steered his pathway through the cake.

After a while, Nick made sure to resurface, knowing he wouldn't have a prayer if he was still inside the cake when the Wisp ran out of power. (Though he did have to admit, he'd always wanted to get stuck in a gigantic cake.)

As the Yellow Drill flew away, Nick made sure to scoop a slice out of the cake road, wrap it in foil, and place it in his backpack. "That'll be part of my anniversary present for Momoko," Nick stated. "A piece of out-of-this-world cake."

Continuing on, Nick eventually reached another large prison capsule full of Wisps. Nick did a drop kick on the control hatch, destroying the capsule and freeing the Wisps.

"That's that done," Nick stated. "Where to next?"

As Nick started to walk forward (he was on his way to the plaza, where he knew Sasami and Hazuki would be waiting for him), he suddenly caught something out of the corner of his eye.

"Wow! This place is AMAZING!"

"You said that on Tropical Resort, too."

"Seriously, Haruka, this place is a confectionary's PARADISE! Look at all these lollipop roads!"

"You slipped on one of those roads, Leaf."

"Oh, don't remind me about that..."

Nick blinked a couple times, wondering what they of all people were doing here. "Hey, girls!"

Haruka Reisei and Ichiyou Kitakaze perked up when they heard someone addressing him.

"Nick, is that you?" Ichiyou asked, her wavy brown hair flapping behind her as she rushed up to the green witch.

"How'd you get up here, Kellysi-chan?" Haruka asked.

"Someone was dumb enough to leave the keys in the elevator," Nick teased.

Haruka couldn't help but giggle at that. "Just like you to take the easy way out when you have the chance, Kellysi-chan."

Nick cast a tentative glance at Ichiyou. This was usually about the time when she would ask when they were going to get married. But a few seconds passed, and the summerleaf witch shot Nick a confused look.

"Everything okay, Nick?" Ichiyou asked him.

"This is usually the part where you propose to me, right?" Nick wondered.

"Nope," Ichiyou answered. "I've got a girlfriend now!"

Nick's face immediately turned red at that proclamation.

"Yeah, three years can really unclog feelings, huh?" Haruka answered for the stunned and confused green witch. "While you were out exploring the world, Leaf got really lonely without you there, so I started hanging out with her every day. Things went on from there, and after about six months of it, we finally confessed how we felt about each other."

"And now we know how Akemi-chan feels when Mori-chan gets all clingy with her," Ichiyou continued, snuggling against Haruka's side. "And yes, Nick, I know that only you're allowed to call her that. Which is why I'm doing it where she can't possibly hear me."

Nick laughed at that. "You're pretty clever, aren't you?"

"So, what's your business on this freaky amusement park?" Ichiyou wondered.

"Hero's work," Nick answered. "I've got this suspicious feeling that Majorin is up to something here, so I'm checking it out."

"All right, then, we'll let you get back to your hero's work," Ichiyou giggled, adjusting her Pokéball cap. "If you ever need help, just call our digits!"

Nick nodded as the couple walked away.

"Um, Leaf? You didn't bring your cell phone with you."

"I didn't? CRAP!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After running through Sweet Mountain for a while and collecting random confections for Momoko, Nick eventually ran across an immense building with two conduits that arced purple electricity across them. In the distance was a giant building with a chain-shaped energy beam linking Sweet Mountain to the rest of the park.

Nick slowly walked up to the structure. "Okay, if I was an alien in need of saving, where would I be?"

Nick looked over to the structure. "Experience has taught me to investigate anything that glows."

Almost as if something had been waiting for Nick to say that, a massive pirate ship made of cookies, cake, and ice cream flew into the scene.

Nick smiled, doing a few quick stretches. "Experience has also taught me that the best way to solve problems is to kick robot butt."

"_Visitors are cautioned to avoid feeding, petting, or saving any aliens,"_ Majorin's voice boomed over the loudspeaker.

Nick turned to the "S.S. Sweetstuff", according to the brand on the side of the ship. "Uh, excuse me, giant killer robot? You wanna do this the hard way, or the easy way?"

The captain of the ship, Candy Beard, pointed his sword at Nick, and the ship fired a cannonball that Nick barely dodged by jumping back.

"Somehow, I knew you'd say that," Nick stated, leaping into the air. "Let's dance!"

Nick boosted in midair to give him the velocity he needed to land on the Sweetstuff. He began to rush forward, leaping over ledges and hopping off of rather fragile cannonballs to reach what appeared to be a switch. Giving it a quick whack made the Sweetstuff dip down, obviously malfunctioning. Nick quickly hopped back to safe ground.

"All right, Candy Beard! I sunk your ship, so come over here and fight me like a bot! Unless you're not the scurvy dog your advertisement says you are!" Nick taunted. This was enough to get Candy Beard to hop over to the ground Nick was standing on.

As Candy Beard drew his sword, Nick willed Hanyou Hikari to materialize in his right hand.

"Have at you!" Nick exclaimed, rushing forward to meet blades with Candy Beard. The robotic pirate swung forward, the two swords clashing. Nick was able to leap over Candy Beard and slash at its head after parrying another strike.

"You don't REALLY have to make it easy for me," Nick taunted. "I just thought you suck."

Candy Beard bounced into the air with the intent of squashing Nick into a pancake, but Nick simply dodge rolled out of the way before taking his chance and slashing Candy Beard across the side.

The pirate backed away for a bit before bouncing forward again with every intent of skewering Nick.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Nick groaned, readying his weapon. As Candy Beard struck horizontally, Nick parried the strike, leapt into the air, and drove Hanyou Hikari into Candy Beard's head Wind Waker-style.

As the robot exploded, Nick hopped away and then began to focus until Hanyou Hikari began glowing silver.

"Now take this! _Aura Arrow!_"

Nick swung his weapon vertically, unleashing a massive wave of silver energy that demolished the Sweetstuff.

"Game set, and victory is sweet," Nick quipped, rushing back to the generator, which had already been turned off by Candy Beard's defeat. The chain in the distance also disappeared.

Just then, Hazuki and Sasami ran up, Yacker floating behind them.

"Hey, girls, you missed the BBBE!" Nick exclaimed. Hazuki tilted her head to the side, a question mark over her forehead.

Nick smiled. "Best Boss Beating Ever!"

A sweatdrop appeared on Sasami's forehead. "So, has Yacker given you any more information, or limericks, or whatever it is he's spouting?"

"Well, first, Kellysi-chan, remember this translation stuff isn't a hundred percent."

"Trust me, I remember."

Hazuki looked down at her handheld. "So anyway, these aliens are made up of a REALLY powerful energy source called Hyper-Go-Ons. It's inside of them..."

"Like a battery?" Nick asked.

"No. Well, sort of. It's their life source. You only got a taste of it and look what happened! Battery is kind of an understatement," Hazuki explained. During this, Yacker began shooting around like the Cyan Laser, visualizing Hazuki's description, though he made himself dizzy after that. "Funny thing was, it was first translating as 'horrible body odor'."

Nick tentatively sniffed his hand. No smells.

"Anyway," Hazuki continued, "it seems an evil woman, and you might know her, who they call Baldy Nosehair, was..."

Nick burst into laughter at that. "Baldy Nosehair? Oh, my god, that's the best thing I've heard all day! I've gotta remember that one."

Hazuki giggled. "I know, I've already written it down. Anyway, she's draining them of their power, all their power, and using it for an evil... aquatic mammal? An evil dolphin? No, a porpoise? OH, an 'evil purpose'!"

Nick smiled. "That's good intel. Keep working on it."

With that said, Nick rushed off.

"Hey! Where are you going, Nick?" Sasami exclaimed.

"To find 'Baldy McNosehair', of course!" Nick laughed. "I'm DEFINITELY writing that one down."

_Finally, we can relate, and we're side by side, this is fate _

(Footage: The sequence begins with Nick stands in front of one of the generators, holding Hanyou Hikari in front of him.)

_I knew all along we'd find some way to communicate _

(Footage: Nick smiles brightly before lashing out at the generator with a powerful energy wave. After a fade to white, the scene fades in to Sasami standing on the edge of Tropical Resort. Cut to Yuki standing at the base of Sweet Mountain, cuddling against Saiki.)

_I've been here before and I know that we must stand up tall _

(Footage: Nick stands in front of the Starlight Carnival launch pad, a Cyan Laser in front of him. Nick smiles and absorb the Wisp, launching into the sky like a laser.)

_I'm not scared to ask when I'm not sure, we can overcome it all _

(Footage: Hazuki stands by one of Planet Wisp's many construction machines, taking notes on her handheld. A Yellow Drill rubs her cheek and she giggles.)

_Speaking from no where else except your heart _

(Footage: Sasami drifts down a hairpin turn in Aquarium Park.)

_You'll never know if you don't try _

(Footage: High fiving an Orange Rocket, Sasami absorbs it before making an impossibly high leap with its power.)

_Listen and see the voice I carry with me _

(Footage: Yuki hovers down in front of Saiki, releasing a Green Hover. Upon reaching her boyfriend, she poses.)

_Speak with your heart, speak with your heart _

(Footage: Saiki just chuckles, leaning forward to kiss Yuki on the cheek. The black witch blushes brightly.)

_If you could tell me how to lend a hand, I would try to understand _

(Footage: Haruka and Ichiyou walk forward, their arms linked, until they notice a Blue Cube floating around them. Ichiyou laughs, while Haruka just sweatdrops.)

_No words could say how much I care, together we can take a stand _

(Footage: Haruka looks to her right to see Riiko and Yumi riding a gigantic Purple Frenzy. Ichiyou shouts at the two and rushes off after the Purple Frenzy, leaving her girlfriend to catch up.)

_Don't fall apart, speak with your heart _

(Footage: Majorin types something in on her control panel, then laughs maniacally. She stops when she sees a Pink Spike stuck in the window.)

_And always take it with you back to the start _

(Footage: Suddenly, multiple Pink Spikes bombard the window, forcing Majorin to take a defensive stance. Nick hops onto the near-shattered window, sticking his tongue out at Majorin before boosting away.)

_Don't fall apart, speak with your heart _

(Footage: Nick runs down the main path on Asteroid Coaster, boosting through several robots.)

_And always take it with you back to the start _

(Footage: After jumping through an asteroid ring, Nick stops on a miniature planet, turning to the camera and smiling.)

_Speak with your heart, yeah! _

(Footage: Nick brings his glowing hands back before thrusting them towards the camera and unleashing a beam of blinding white light that concludes the ending sequence.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Act 3: Starlight Surfing

The next stop on the adventure is the Starlight Carnival, home to the brightest neon signs and hordes of glowing airships. Yuki Shinoya joins the quest as the gang rockets through crazy gravity games and winding neon pathways in hopes of deciphering Majorin's crazy scheme...


	3. Starlight Surfing

(Footage: Quick cuts of Nick running at random camera angles before it settles on a side view. The Wisps join him for a few seconds before flying into the sky and swirling around. Yacker flies at the screen, which then fades to the _Ojamajo Doremi Color Calamity_ logo.)

_Take off at the speed of sound... Bright lights, colors all around _

(Footage: The amusement park flashes with a bright light, fireworks flying every which way. Cut to Nick and Sasami sliding across a grind rail through Tropical Resort with Yacker following them.)

_I'm running wild, living fast and free, got no regrets inside of me _

(Footage: Sasami can be seen walking through the forests on Planet Wisp, staring with interest at the many Wisps. She giggles when a Pink Spike slams into a stack of Blue Cubes.)

_Not looking back, not giving up _

(Footage: Hazuki can be seen taking notes on a Yellow Drill. It brushes against her cheek and she giggles.)

_Not letting go, I'll keep on running _

(Footage: Yuki raises her hand to the sky, absorbing an Orange Rocket. She glances at the camera and smiles, her right hand glowing a bright orange.)

_I'm gonna reach for the stars _

(Footage: Nick drifts through a hairpin turn in Tropical Resort, eventually going into a boost. Cut to a quick side view of Nick as he leaps into the air.)

_Although they look pretty far _

(Footage: Nick jump-kicks off of two robots before flying into the air and meeting up with a Cyan Laser. The two high five each other before Nick absorbs the Cyan Laser, spinning rapidly.)

_I'm gonna find my own way _

(Footage: In an explosion of aqua light, Nick shoots off, zig-zagging through the path and bouncing off of several robots before stopping on a nearby wall, smirking widely.)

_And take a chance on today _

(Footage: Nick smiles before propelling himself downward. Right before he hits the ground, he absorbs a Yellow Drill and burrows into the ground.)

_The sky with stars so bright, the colors feel so right _

(Footage: Sasami rushes through Asteroid Coaster, hopping off of walls and taking advantage of the low gravity to make extremely high jumps.)

_I've never felt like this, I'll keep on running _

(Footage: Sasami eventually encounters a Purple Frenzy, absorbing it and aiming her hands for the camera. The entire screen is eventually covered with a purple light.)

_The sky with stars so bright, the colors feel so right _

(Footage: Hazuki reaches out to absorb a Green Hover, smiling brightly before using its power to float into the sky.)

_Just take my hand, we're gonna reach for the stars tonight _

(Footage: Nick dashes forward before skidding to a stop in front of Majorin and her hovercraft, who laughs maniacally. Nick steels himself before leaping forward and aiming a punch towards the camera. Fade out to Nick, Hazuki, Yuki, and Sasami standing together.)

_Tonight... _

(Footage: Nick nods to the others before they all perform a group pose, joined by the eight Wisps.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(The colors are always part of the world. Every living person has their own special color inside of them. Only a select few, however, actually know how to harness their color...)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Color Calamity_

Story Created: November 25th, 2010  
This Chapter: December 5th, 2010

Summary: Sequel to _Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide_. Three years after Nick's world-hopping adventure, his attention is drawn to "Majorin's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park", apparently constructed out of remorse for past transgressions. However, Majorin has changed in the past three years, so Nick is naturally suspicious. Upon arriving at the park, he teams up with Yuki, Hazuki, and an old friend to investigate. Allying himself with the aliens known as Wisps, Nick must harness their colored powers to get to the bottom of the mystery...

Today's Episode: The next stop on the adventure is the Starlight Carnival, home to the brightest neon signs and hordes of glowing airships. Yuki Shinoya joins the quest as the gang rockets through crazy gravity games and winding neon pathways in hopes of deciphering Majorin's crazy scheme...

Author's Note: Yuki Shinoya, a character belonging to fellow author YukiShinoya444, will appear in this story. Before you even start, I do have permission to use her characters in my stories. The only stipulation is that I don't make them look bad.

Author's Note 2: From this story on, my main characters have new voice actors. Nick will be voiced by Kosuke Toriumi and Troy Baker, Haruka will be voiced by Aya Hisakawa and Megan Hollingshead, Ichiyou will be voiced by Satomi Arai and Laura Bailey, Riiko will be voiced by Ai Orikasa and Colleen O'Shaughnessey, Yumi will be voiced by Akemi Okamura and Jennifer Hale, and Sasami will be voiced by Mana Ogawa and Sherry Lynn.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape, form, or iota, own anything related to the wonderful mahou shoujo series _Ojamajo Doremi_ or the Sega masterpiece _Sonic Colors_. _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation, and _Sonic Colors_ belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team. There, I said it. Now you can't sue me. Hahaha. I win.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Act 3: Starlight Surfing

"WOW," Sasami gasped, staring at the multitude of neon airships that made up the Starlight Carnival. "This place is even prettier than Tropical Resort was!"

"I've never seen so much neon in one place," Hazuki noted. "Majorin-san really went all out with this place."

"Where does she get the money for all of this stuff?" Sasami responded. "That's gotta cost a fortune!"

"All right, let's do some running," Nick stated, zipping off before the others could stop him.

Nick quickly jumped into one of the smaller ships, where he found himself running upside down for a bit before being dropped out into space.

Nick braced himself for the inevitable fall, but when he didn't feel a falling sensation, Nick looked down and noticed that there was a neon pathway under his feet. Taking a few steps forward, he noted that the platform followed him wherever he went.

"All right, that's my incentive to be reckless," Nick noted. Stretching a bit, he then rushed off through the confines of space, the neon pathway under him following him wherever he decided to go.

After a while of weaving through the airships, launching through giant rings, and just enjoying the view, Nick eventually leaped off the end of the neon path, floating towards a series of platforms that led inside another airship.

"Am I glad space has low gravity, otherwise I'd be toast," Nick quipped, hopping off of the floating platforms and into the interior of the big airship.

"All right, let's do some trashing," Nick stated, walking forwards when all of a sudden...

"_The waves of my own feelings, take this! Ojamajo Twilight Rain!"_

Nick took a step to the side just as a random robot went flying by him, being pushed by a flurry of twilight energy beams from not too far away.

When Nick was able to get a good look at the scene before him, he noticed his childhood friend Yuki Shinoya spinning around gracefully, her weapon drawn so she could cut through any robots that tried to approach her.

Nick figured, for old time's sake, that he'd give Yuki a hand.

Drawing Hanyou Hikari, Nick rushed forward just as one of the robots tried to slash at Yuki. Nick performed an uppercut with his weapon, resisting the urge to shout "SHORYUKEN" as he did, then leapt into the air, bringing his weapon down and sending the robot crashing to the ground, defeated.

Nick landed gracefully, spinning Hanyou Hikari in his hands.

"Definitely beat my record," Nick stated.

"NICK-KUN!" Yuki exclaimed, rushing up to hug her childhood friend. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Too long, in my opinion," Nick responded, returning Yuki's hug. "You're up here, too?"

"Majorin-san took Saiki-kun when she made this stupid theme park," Yuki explained.

"It's not really stupid," Nick continued. "I got some cake from Sweet Mountain for Momoko. I'm collecting something from every attraction here before I completely destroy the place. Grabbed a tree leaf from Tropical Resort and one of those cool crystals from Starlight Carnival."

Yuki smiled, leaning forward to plant a kiss on Nick's cheek. "Good to see you haven't changed, Nick-kun."

Yuki let Shutsuga Tobiume rest on her shoulder. "Well, let's go trash this place!"

Nick nodded, and so the two rushed out of the airship back out into space, the neon pathways below following their every step.

After a while, as Nick and Yuki continued to run through the void, a portal appeared out of nowhere, with many airships and one immense ship emerging from it.

"Holy crap, she came prepared," Yuki quipped. "I guess it makes sense. Majorin-san is DEFINITELY smarter than Majotourbillon-san was."

"No doubt," Nick responded as they continued along the winding paths, eventually falling off of the neon and skydiving to the park's second generator.

"Man, this place is huge," Nick noted.

"Yeah, Majorin-san could be anywhere," Yuki responded.

But as we look behind the generator, we see that Majorin is actually there in her hovercraft.

"Indeed I could, but I'm right here behind this generator," Majorin stated. "That's it, brat. Stand still and be a nice little target."

Majorin hit a button on her control panel that extended a device on the front of the hovercraft. She then flew out towards the two witches.

"Yuki-chan, is that you humming?" Nick asked.

Yuki turned around, only to notice Majorin aiming something straight for Nick.

"Nick-kun! LOOK OUT!" Yuki shouted, pushing Nick out of the way just as a jagged purple energy beam shot from Majorin's craft and struck Yuki in the back.

Nick did a quick backflip, noticing Yuki being held in the air by the strange purple beam.

"Yuki-chan? Buddy?" Nick asked.

"HA!" Majorin laughed. "She's MY buddy now!"

"What did you do to her?" Nick exclaimed.

"Me? I did nothing at all," Majorin taunted. "Unless shooting her with my mind control beam that runs on alien energy counts as doing something to her. Does it?"

Nick growled, rushing towards Majorin, only for Yuki to block his way. Every time he tried to get close, Yuki would block him.

"To get to me, you're gonna have to go through your best friend!" Majorin exclaimed. "This turned out much better than I thought it would, and I only used a small prototype!"

"Enjoy it while you can!" Nick taunted.

"Oh, I will," Majorin challenged. "In fact, the only way to make is better is to have you two fight!"

"Come on, Yuki-chan, snap out of it! You don't want to do this!" Nick exclaimed.

Yuki just summoned Shutsuga Tobiume, ready to bring it down on Nick's head. But before she could, she slumped down and fell into Nick's arms, her weapon phasing away.

"Yuki-chan, you all right?" Nick asked, gently cradling the black witch into his arms.

"Ugh... my head... where am I? Why is my nose hair tingling?" Yuki gasped.

"Yeah, she's back," Nick stated, ruffling Yuki's hair.

"Lousy cheap alien energy," Majorin groaned, slamming the cockpit in anger, until she noticed the two canisters linked to the hovercraft were completely empty. "Out of juice. Well, I'll just get more. LOTS more! Then, I won't just control one little punk, but the entire universe! In the meantime, enjoy the park. I'll leave you your own private tour guide."

Majorin flew away, and just as Yuki looked up, a gigantic airship emerged from out of nowhere. Hazuki and Sasami rushed up as all of this was happening.

"See? Pay up, Hazuki-chan! I told you she had an evil plot and coming here was a good idea! There it is, straight from the horse's mouth!" Nick exclaimed.

A question mark appeared over the orange witch's forehead. "Um, we didn't make a bet."

"Dang it," Nick groaned, rushing off to confront the Orcan.

As the Orcan flew backwards, Nick gave chase, the neon pathways from before keeping him from falling off into nothingness.

"Get back here, you coward!" Nick exclaimed, boosting forward and leaving rainbow afterimages behind him. When he was able to get close enough to the ship, the machine guns started firing on him.

Nick did a quick step to the left side of the path to avoid the shots, then leaped into the air and boosted into the left engine, considerably damaging it.

Not content with just that, Nick continued to use quick boosts to continue slamming into the left engine until it was completely destroyed.

As the Orcan sagged off to the left, Nick jumped over a couple spike balls that the Orcan had injudiciously dumped onto the path.

"All right, now he's just playing dirty," Nick growled, rushing forward and breaking a small prison capsule that housed a blue Wisp, one that was very cube-ish in shape.

"Oh, hey, little guy," Nick stated, absorbing the Wisp as the Orcan flew in close for a direct attack, dropping a bunch of blue blocks to form a barrier.

"All right, buddy."

Nick concentrated, his body glowing with a bright blue light.

"_CUBE!"_

Nick changed into a blue cube with bright eyes, then slammed onto the pathway, transforming all of the blue blocks ahead into blue rings that Nick harmlessly passed through as he changed back to normal. The shockwave from the impact staggered the Orcan long enough for Nick to go on the offensive, boosting rapidly into the right engine until it, too, was destroyed.

The Orcan flew back (how it was still able to fly at all was beyond Nick's comprehension) and its stained-glass top broke to reveal six very freaky-looking heads.

"Almost there," Nick quipped, rushing forward and avoiding more spiked balls. When he found his chance, Nick began boosting into the central power unit of the Orcan, not letting up his assault until he was sure the thing was destroyed.

With the central power core destroyed, there was nothing to hold the Orcan up anymore, and the airship began to shudder violently until it fell into the abyss and exploded.

Smirking, Nick rode the neon path back to the generator, which had already shut down due to the lack of its command signal. Nick released the Blue Cube that he had absorbed, waving goodbye to another new companion as it floated away.

"Hey, Kellysi-chan," Hazuki stated once Nick had returned. "Did you give the tour guide your complaint?"

"Oh, I gave it to him pretty good," Nick quipped. "'sup, Yacker?"

Yacker squeaked happily. "So, did you get any more info out of him?"

"It wasn't easy, but yeah."

"Well, we know Majorin is gonna use the energy she's stealing for a mind-control weapon," Nick noted.

"Learned that the hard way," Yuki groaned.

"Do you know how Majorin is GETTING all these aliens?" Sasami asked.

"Yeah, yeah. At first, I thought Yacker was talking about how Baldy Nosehair was using burps to do it."

"That thing of hers is pretty gassy," Nick replied. "Maybe the smell would knock 'em out? I dunno, something doesn't seem right with that."

"Yeah, that's what I thought! It made no sense!" Hazuki giggled. "But then I made a tiny adjustment and realized he was saying 'generators'."

"So, no burps? That's a relief," Nick quipped.

"Tell me about it," Hazuki replied. "Anyway, it turns out that Majorin-san is using five tractor beam generators to hold their planet in orbit while she scoops the aliens all up."

"Hold a whole planet?"

"It's tiny, but still, yeah."

"Well, all right then. Five generators, huh? Well, I've already leveled two of them."

"So, if my math is correct, that leaves three more of those bad boys to take out."

"Nobody said there'd be math, but I'm with you, Hazuki-chan."

"We should probably get going. Yacker says the aliens don't have much time."

"Hey, when I start moving, I don't need much time."

And with that, Nick shot off in the opposite direction, leaving his bewildered friends to catch up.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back in her personal laboratory, Majorin pressed a few buttons on her control panel to check on the progress of her mind-control ray.

"Yes! Soon my mind control weapon will be full of energy that I've siphoned from those aliens, and those brats' world will be the centerpiece of my intergalactic theme park!" Majorin exclaimed.

"Y'all reckon you'll be able to get yourself 'nuff o' that energy to take over the whole dang planet?" Cubot asked, still speaking in cowboy dialect.

"Yes, I 'reckon' I will," Majorin replied, mocking the accent. "Where is your new voice chip?"

As if on cue, Orbot rolled in. "Got it right here, Your Majesty! Just need to install it."

Orbot rolled over to Cubot and began to fiddle with a few circuits. "The think bone's connected to the talk bone, the talk bone's connected to the mouth bone... there! Good as new."

"Finally," Majorin groaned. "I don't think anything could have been more annoying than that cowboy chatter."

Just then...

"YAR!" Cubot shouted, startling Majorin so much she fell out of her chair. "Feelin' ship-shape with me new voice chip, I am. Ah-beggin' your pardon, Squire, but me and my matey are gonna sail off an' search for that lubber Nick, arr!"

And with that, Cubot rushed off.

"I think that's the wrong chip," Orbot noted.

"Really?" Majorin groaned. "Are you sure he doesn't normally speak in pirate?"

"On the bright side, he sounds much more exotic now."

"Just go find him and FIX THAT CHIP!"

This was enough to get Orbot moving.

Majorin just grinned. "Shortly, I will have no need for those idiots. In just a few hours, Nick's world will be under my complete control. And when it is, it will be the crown jewel of my amusement park; the greatest amusement park in the universe!"

Majorin began laughing evilly, but quickly clutched her side in pain.

"Ah, I think I gloated so hard I pulled a muscle."

_Finally, we can relate, and we're side by side, this is fate _

(Footage: The sequence begins with Nick stands in front of one of the generators, holding Hanyou Hikari in front of him.)

_I knew all along we'd find some way to communicate _

(Footage: Nick smiles brightly before lashing out at the generator with a powerful energy wave. After a fade to white, the scene fades in to Sasami standing on the edge of Tropical Resort. Cut to Yuki standing at the base of Sweet Mountain, cuddling against Saiki.)

_I've been here before and I know that we must stand up tall _

(Footage: Nick stands in front of the Starlight Carnival launch pad, a Cyan Laser in front of him. Nick smiles and absorb the Wisp, launching into the sky like a laser.)

_I'm not scared to ask when I'm not sure, we can overcome it all _

(Footage: Hazuki stands by one of Planet Wisp's many construction machines, taking notes on her handheld. A Yellow Drill rubs her cheek and she giggles.)

_Speaking from no where else except your heart _

(Footage: Sasami drifts down a hairpin turn in Aquarium Park.)

_You'll never know if you don't try _

(Footage: High fiving an Orange Rocket, Sasami absorbs it before making an impossibly high leap with its power.)

_Listen and see the voice I carry with me _

(Footage: Yuki hovers down in front of Saiki, releasing a Green Hover. Upon reaching her boyfriend, she poses.)

_Speak with your heart, speak with your heart _

(Footage: Saiki just chuckles, leaning forward to kiss Yuki on the cheek. The black witch blushes brightly.)

_If you could tell me how to lend a hand, I would try to understand _

(Footage: Haruka and Ichiyou walk forward, their arms linked, until they notice a Blue Cube floating around them. Ichiyou laughs, while Haruka just sweatdrops.)

_No words could say how much I care, together we can take a stand _

(Footage: Haruka looks to her right to see Riiko and Yumi riding a gigantic Purple Frenzy. Ichiyou shouts at the two and rushes off after the Purple Frenzy, leaving her girlfriend to catch up.)

_Don't fall apart, speak with your heart _

(Footage: Majorin types something in on her control panel, then laughs maniacally. She stops when she sees a Pink Spike stuck in the window.)

_And always take it with you back to the start _

(Footage: Suddenly, multiple Pink Spikes bombard the window, forcing Majorin to take a defensive stance. Nick hops onto the near-shattered window, sticking his tongue out at Majorin before boosting away.)

_Don't fall apart, speak with your heart _

(Footage: Nick runs down the main path on Asteroid Coaster, boosting through several robots.)

_And always take it with you back to the start _

(Footage: After jumping through an asteroid ring, Nick stops on a miniature planet, turning to the camera and smiling.)

_Speak with your heart, yeah! _

(Footage: Nick brings his glowing hands back before thrusting them towards the camera and unleashing a beam of blinding white light that concludes the ending sequence.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Act 4: Planet Wisp Whirlaround

The next stop on the interplanetary adventure is Planet Wisp, the homeworld of the mysterious colored aliens. While Riiko and Yumi try to escape the dubious construction going on here, Nick and the gang continue speeding through the landscapes, more determined than ever to stop Majorin's mind control plot...


	4. Planet Wisp Whirlaround

(Footage: Quick cuts of Nick running at random camera angles before it settles on a side view. The Wisps join him for a few seconds before flying into the sky and swirling around. Yacker flies at the screen, which then fades to the _Ojamajo Doremi Color Calamity_ logo.)

_Take off at the speed of sound... Bright lights, colors all around _

(Footage: The amusement park flashes with a bright light, fireworks flying every which way. Cut to Nick and Sasami sliding across a grind rail through Tropical Resort with Yacker following them.)

_I'm running wild, living fast and free, got no regrets inside of me _

(Footage: Sasami can be seen walking through the forests on Planet Wisp, staring with interest at the many Wisps. She giggles when a Pink Spike slams into a stack of Blue Cubes.)

_Not looking back, not giving up _

(Footage: Hazuki can be seen taking notes on a Yellow Drill. It brushes against her cheek and she giggles.)

_Not letting go, I'll keep on running _

(Footage: Yuki raises her hand to the sky, absorbing an Orange Rocket. She glances at the camera and smiles, her right hand glowing a bright orange.)

_I'm gonna reach for the stars _

(Footage: Nick drifts through a hairpin turn in Tropical Resort, eventually going into a boost. Cut to a quick side view of Nick as he leaps into the air.)

_Although they look pretty far _

(Footage: Nick jump-kicks off of two robots before flying into the air and meeting up with a Cyan Laser. The two high five each other before Nick absorbs the Cyan Laser, spinning rapidly.)

_I'm gonna find my own way _

(Footage: In an explosion of aqua light, Nick shoots off, zig-zagging through the path and bouncing off of several robots before stopping on a nearby wall, smirking widely.)

_And take a chance on today _

(Footage: Nick smiles before propelling himself downward. Right before he hits the ground, he absorbs a Yellow Drill and burrows into the ground.)

_The sky with stars so bright, the colors feel so right _

(Footage: Sasami rushes through Asteroid Coaster, hopping off of walls and taking advantage of the low gravity to make extremely high jumps.)

_I've never felt like this, I'll keep on running _

(Footage: Sasami eventually encounters a Purple Frenzy, absorbing it and aiming her hands for the camera. The entire screen is eventually covered with a purple light.)

_The sky with stars so bright, the colors feel so right _

(Footage: Hazuki reaches out to absorb a Green Hover, smiling brightly before using its power to float into the sky.)

_Just take my hand, we're gonna reach for the stars tonight _

(Footage: Nick dashes forward before skidding to a stop in front of Majorin and her hovercraft, who laughs maniacally. Nick steels himself before leaping forward and aiming a punch towards the camera. Fade out to Nick, Hazuki, Yuki, and Sasami standing together.)

_Tonight... _

(Footage: Nick nods to the others before they all perform a group pose, joined by the eight Wisps.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(The colors are always part of the world. Every living person has their own special color inside of them. Only a select few, however, actually know how to harness their color...)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Color Calamity_

Story Created: November 25th, 2010

Summary: Sequel to _Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide_. Three years after Nick's world-hopping adventure, his attention is drawn to "Majorin's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park", apparently constructed out of remorse for past transgressions. However, Majorin has changed in the past three years, so Nick is naturally suspicious. Upon arriving at the park, he teams up with Yuki, Hazuki, and an old friend to investigate. Allying himself with the aliens known as Wisps, Nick must harness their colored powers to get to the bottom of the mystery...

Today's Episode: The next stop on the interplanetary adventure is Planet Wisp, the homeworld of the mysterious colored aliens. While Riiko and Yumi try to escape the dubious construction going on here, Nick and the gang continue speeding through the landscapes, more determined than ever to stop Majorin's mind control plot...

Author's Note: Yuki Shinoya, a character belonging to fellow author YukiShinoya444, will appear in this story. Before you even start, I do have permission to use her characters in my stories. The only stipulation is that I don't make them look bad.

Author's Note 2: From this story on, my main characters have new voice actors. Nick will be voiced by Kosuke Toriumi and Troy Baker, Haruka will be voiced by Aya Hisakawa and Megan Hollingshead, Ichiyou will be voiced by Satomi Arai and Laura Bailey, Riiko will be voiced by Ai Orikasa and Colleen O'Shaughnessey, Yumi will be voiced by Akemi Okamura and Jennifer Hale, and Sasami will be voiced by Mana Ogawa and Sherry Lynn.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape, form, or iota, own anything related to the wonderful mahou shoujo series _Ojamajo Doremi_ or the Sega masterpiece _Sonic Colors_. _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation, and _Sonic Colors_ belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team. There, I said it. Now you can't sue me. Hahaha. I win.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Act 4: Planet Wisp Whirlaround

"It's so pretty here," a fifteen-year-old girl with shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes noted.

"But there weren't all these construction spires here before, right?" a fourteen-year-old girl with blonde ponytails and pink eyes responded. "Seriously, Riiko-chan, these weren't here when we were here the last time."

"Makes me wonder what exactly is going on here," Riiko Izawa noted. "Seriously, Yumi-chan, we need to get out of here before these things overwhelm us."

"You scared, Riiko-chan?" Yumi Hitoyama teased. "Seriously?"

"Yumi-chan, these things don't look stable," Riiko stated. "I don't want one falling down on you."

Yumi blushed at that. "You're a sweetheart, you know that?"

Riiko giggled. "I've been told."

Yumi leaned forward to rest her head on the brown witch's shoulder. While the two of them weren't romantically involved like Haruka and Ichiyou were, Riiko and Yumi were still quite close, having formed a sister-like bond with each other.

Before Riiko could say anything else, something shot right by them, the sheer force of the speed nearly making Yumi fall flat on her face.

"What the heck?" Yumi exclaimed. Riiko was the first to notice the rainbow-colored afterimages that were left behind by that particular sonic boom.

"Wait, was that Nick?" Riiko asked. "Come on, let's follow him!"

And Riiko was off before Yumi could protest, leaving the strawberry witch to catch up.

Nick drifted through a hairpin turn that eventually became a wide halfpipe-like structure. He immediately knew something wasn't right here, as according to the Wisps that had accompanied him and his party here, Planet Wisp was supposed to be full of greenlands. While there were plenty of those, the landscape was also marred by massive machinery and construction that didn't appear to belong here.

"What the heck is Majorin up to here?" Nick wondered, boosting forward and hitting a ramp that propelled him over a gap filled with rather toxic-looking water.

Nick landed on a grind rail and weaved through the facility until he came across another small capsule holding a new type of Wisp.

"Hey, there, buddy," Nick stated, leaping into the air and breaking the capsule open with a spinning kick. This new Wisp was orange and appeared to be shaped a lot like a space shuttle.

"What can you do, little guy?" Nick wondered as the Wisp absorbed itself into him.

Concentrating, Nick eventually began to glow a bright orange.

"_ROCKET!"_

Nick transformed into a rather accurate representation of the Orange Rocket, slowly floating into the air until he blasted off into the sky, soaring incredibly high. When he reverted to normal, Nick began slowly falling down, apparently the aftereffect of using the Orange Rocket. He managed to steer himself down onto another grind rail that weaved around what appeared to be a factory.

Rushing across the bridge that connected this factory to the next area of the planet, Nick curved through a few hairpin turns and leapt from giant halfpipes to perform aerial tricks before eventually reaching another prison capsule full of Wisps of multiple kinds, including a pink one he didn't recognize.

Doing a drop kick onto the machine destroyed it and freed the Wisps, the new pink one absorbing itself into him. A little squeak meant that it wanted to stay with Nick for a little while.

Nick turned around and noticed that Yuki, Sasami and Hazuki had just appeared.

"Couldn't wait for us, could you, Nick?" Sasami teased, giggling like mad.

Before Nick could respond to that, he noticed something ahead of him.

It was a gigantic tower that appeared to be the centerpiece of all the construction.

"You know, as alien as this place is, there's something very... Majorin-ish about it," Nick noted.

"I'll bet she's transforming it, making it part of her theme park," Hazuki explained.

"_Attention guests!"_ Majorin's voice boomed over the loudspeaker. _"If you can hear this message, you are trespassing in an area still under renovation. If you are not a robot, please return to the main park areas and ignore anything evil you might have seen here. Thank you."_

"Sounds like the 'theme' of her park is universal domination and the conquest of alien races," Nick stated. "Would it kill Majorin to at least be a little more original?"

"It's more than a theme," Hazuki stated. "This is a reality. She's using them like some kind of living intergalactic gasoline!"

"That's pretty low, even for a sleazeball like Majorin," Yuki growled.

"_Some displacement of indigenous aliens and destruction of natural resources may occur. Majorin Enterprises not responsible."_ Extremely quickly.

Just then, a bunch of Wisps floated towards the group, squeaking loudly.

"You gettin' any of that?" Nick asked the orange witch.

"Yeah," Hazuki responded, looking down at her hand-held. "They're totally freaked out. It sounds like they're in shock because of public transportation and a loony nurse. Wait, scratch that! They're in shock because of their planet's strange transformation and being dragged across the universe!"

"Well, I still can't believe she kidnapped a whole planet," Nick admitted. "How does somebody do that?"

"They're saying it was either ice cream or a tractor beam," Hazuki stated.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to guess it wasn't ice cream shooting out of those generators."

"If it was, I'd get one for back home."

"Dude, I'd get two!"

Nick looked down the path ahead. "Now, if everyone will excuse me, I'm going to go put a stop to these 'renovations'."

And with that, Nick was off.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After a while of weaving through the giant construction tower, Nick eventually ran across a bridge that led right to the generator linking Planet Wisp to the rest of the amusement park.

"And there's the generator," Nick stated. "Seems like these guys are getting harder and harder to find."

Almost as if it had been waiting for Nick to say that, a massive ferris wheel robot, similar to the one Nick had trashed in Tropical Resort, floated into view, the main component of the machine wiggling menacingly.

"I know for a fact these guys are getting harder and harder to beat," Nick taunted.

"_Please remember, all planets in Majorin's Interstellar Amusement Park are, as far as you know, wholly owned properties of Majorin Enterprises and its subsidiaries. Any unauthorized photography, video reproduction, or shutting down of generators is strictly prohibited. Thank you!"_

During that rather long-winded speech, Nick was doing a few warm-up stretches. When he was ready, he faced down the Refreshinator. (Author's Note: Yes, that is the name of this boss. The official Sonic Colors soundtrack says so!)

"Majorin! I AM going to save this planet, and I AM going to free these aliens!" Nick challenged. "No copyright law in the universe is going to stop me! We can save a lot of time and broken robots if you just quit now!"

The Refreshinator just roared loudly. Nick shook his head and groaned.

"You try to be reasonable..."

With that, Nick hopped onto the ring of the Refreshinator. He didn't have the Cyan Laser with him this time, like he had against Rotatatron, so it was time to think of a way to get to the core.

Problem? Those spinning circle platforms didn't look too stable for Nick to stay on for too long.

Suddenly, Nick heard a squeak. He recognized it as coming from the Wisp he'd absorbed earlier.

"You wanna give this a shot, buddy?" Nick asked. The Wisp squeaked again.

Nick began to concentrate, his body glowing a bright pink.

"_SPIKES!"_

Nick suddenly transformed into a very sharp pink spike ball. He jumped up to one of the spinning platforms and found that in this form, he stuck to the platform and wouldn't fall off unless he jumped.

Seeing a very wonderful attack opportunity, Nick leaped off the platform once it was high enough, then reverted to normal so he could boost into the Refreshinator's core, damaging it significantly.

Hopping back down to the ring, the Refreshinator curled up into a shell, something Rotatatron couldn't have done, and began firing lasers in an X pattern.

Nick transformed into the Pink Spike again, and hopped onto one of the platforms as it zipped around the ferris wheel, the lasers passing right by him.

When the shell opened up, Nick reverted and boosted into it again.

"One more hit should do it," Nick stated, only to see the Refreshinator look like it was about to explode any second.

"What, already? That's IT?" Nick exclaimed. "Seriously, guy, you are pathetic!"

Nick hopped back to the generator platform just as the Refreshinator slumped to the ground and exploded, a couple pieces and its face falling to the ground in front of the generator, which was already shutting down.

"Sometimes I impress even myself," Nick stated to the face of the Refreshinator. "For a second there, I wasn't sure I was going to pull it off."

Just then, Nick burst into laughter. "Oh, who am I kidding? We both knew how this would end!"

"Um, Nick?"

Nick tensed up at that. Slowly turning around, he noticed Sasami standing there.

"Are you talking to the broken robot who can't hear you?"

Nick quickly composed himself. "Um, maybe. That's between me and the robot. See, what's important is that the alien planet is free now."

Sasami giggled. "Of course!"

"So, we can forget about the whole 'talking to dead robots' thing, right?" Nick asked.

"Nope."

"I knew you'd say that." Nick facepalmed.

"Well, duh! I've seen you save the day a lot of times, but I've never seen you talk to a pile of metal," Sasami giggled.

"Touché," Nick groaned.

"You're so silly, Nick," Sasami stated, walking up and hugging him. "But it's one of the reasons I love you."

Nick couldn't help but smile at that.

_Finally, we can relate, and we're side by side, this is fate _

(Footage: The sequence begins with Nick stands in front of one of the generators, holding Hanyou Hikari in front of him.)

_I knew all along we'd find some way to communicate _

(Footage: Nick smiles brightly before lashing out at the generator with a powerful energy wave. After a fade to white, the scene fades in to Sasami standing on the edge of Tropical Resort. Cut to Yuki standing at the base of Sweet Mountain, cuddling against Saiki.)

_I've been here before and I know that we must stand up tall _

(Footage: Nick stands in front of the Starlight Carnival launch pad, a Cyan Laser in front of him. Nick smiles and absorb the Wisp, launching into the sky like a laser.)

_I'm not scared to ask when I'm not sure, we can overcome it all _

(Footage: Hazuki stands by one of Planet Wisp's many construction machines, taking notes on her handheld. A Yellow Drill rubs her cheek and she giggles.)

_Speaking from no where else except your heart _

(Footage: Sasami drifts down a hairpin turn in Aquarium Park.)

_You'll never know if you don't try _

(Footage: High fiving an Orange Rocket, Sasami absorbs it before making an impossibly high leap with its power.)

_Listen and see the voice I carry with me _

(Footage: Yuki hovers down in front of Saiki, releasing a Green Hover. Upon reaching her boyfriend, she poses.)

_Speak with your heart, speak with your heart _

(Footage: Saiki just chuckles, leaning forward to kiss Yuki on the cheek. The black witch blushes brightly.)

_If you could tell me how to lend a hand, I would try to understand _

(Footage: Haruka and Ichiyou walk forward, their arms linked, until they notice a Blue Cube floating around them. Ichiyou laughs, while Haruka just sweatdrops.)

_No words could say how much I care, together we can take a stand _

(Footage: Haruka looks to her right to see Riiko and Yumi riding a gigantic Purple Frenzy. Ichiyou shouts at the two and rushes off after the Purple Frenzy, leaving her girlfriend to catch up.)

_Don't fall apart, speak with your heart _

(Footage: Majorin types something in on her control panel, then laughs maniacally. She stops when she sees a Pink Spike stuck in the window.)

_And always take it with you back to the start _

(Footage: Suddenly, multiple Pink Spikes bombard the window, forcing Majorin to take a defensive stance. Nick hops onto the near-shattered window, sticking his tongue out at Majorin before boosting away.)

_Don't fall apart, speak with your heart _

(Footage: Nick runs down the main path on Asteroid Coaster, boosting through several robots.)

_And always take it with you back to the start _

(Footage: After jumping through an asteroid ring, Nick stops on a miniature planet, turning to the camera and smiling.)

_Speak with your heart, yeah! _

(Footage: Nick brings his glowing hands back before thrusting them towards the camera and unleashing a beam of blinding white light that concludes the ending sequence.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Act 5: Aquarium Antics

The next stop is Aquarium Park, an underwater paradise full of aquatic creatures and beautiful sights aplenty. The party is getting ever closer to unraveling Majorin's plot, so they're going to have to work fast if they're going to get the job done...


	5. Aquarium Antics

(Footage: Quick cuts of Nick running at random camera angles before it settles on a side view. The Wisps join him for a few seconds before flying into the sky and swirling around. Yacker flies at the screen, which then fades to the _Ojamajo Doremi Color Calamity_ logo.)

_Take off at the speed of sound... Bright lights, colors all around _

(Footage: The amusement park flashes with a bright light, fireworks flying every which way. Cut to Nick and Sasami sliding across a grind rail through Tropical Resort with Yacker following them.)

_I'm running wild, living fast and free, got no regrets inside of me _

(Footage: Sasami can be seen walking through the forests on Planet Wisp, staring with interest at the many Wisps. She giggles when a Pink Spike slams into a stack of Blue Cubes.)

_Not looking back, not giving up _

(Footage: Hazuki can be seen taking notes on a Yellow Drill. It brushes against her cheek and she giggles.)

_Not letting go, I'll keep on running _

(Footage: Yuki raises her hand to the sky, absorbing an Orange Rocket. She glances at the camera and smiles, her right hand glowing a bright orange.)

_I'm gonna reach for the stars _

(Footage: Nick drifts through a hairpin turn in Tropical Resort, eventually going into a boost. Cut to a quick side view of Nick as he leaps into the air.)

_Although they look pretty far _

(Footage: Nick jump-kicks off of two robots before flying into the air and meeting up with a Cyan Laser. The two high five each other before Nick absorbs the Cyan Laser, spinning rapidly.)

_I'm gonna find my own way _

(Footage: In an explosion of aqua light, Nick shoots off, zig-zagging through the path and bouncing off of several robots before stopping on a nearby wall, smirking widely.)

_And take a chance on today _

(Footage: Nick smiles before propelling himself downward. Right before he hits the ground, he absorbs a Yellow Drill and burrows into the ground.)

_The sky with stars so bright, the colors feel so right _

(Footage: Sasami rushes through Asteroid Coaster, hopping off of walls and taking advantage of the low gravity to make extremely high jumps.)

_I've never felt like this, I'll keep on running _

(Footage: Sasami eventually encounters a Purple Frenzy, absorbing it and aiming her hands for the camera. The entire screen is eventually covered with a purple light.)

_The sky with stars so bright, the colors feel so right _

(Footage: Hazuki reaches out to absorb a Green Hover, smiling brightly before using its power to float into the sky.)

_Just take my hand, we're gonna reach for the stars tonight _

(Footage: Nick dashes forward before skidding to a stop in front of Majorin and her hovercraft, who laughs maniacally. Nick steels himself before leaping forward and aiming a punch towards the camera. Fade out to Nick, Hazuki, Yuki, and Sasami standing together.)

_Tonight... _

(Footage: Nick nods to the others before they all perform a group pose, joined by the eight Wisps.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(The colors are always part of the world. Every living person has their own special color inside of them. Only a select few, however, actually know how to harness their color...)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Color Calamity_

Story Created: November 25th, 2010

Summary: Sequel to _Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide_. Three years after Nick's world-hopping adventure, his attention is drawn to "Majorin's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park", apparently constructed out of remorse for past transgressions. However, Majorin has changed in the past three years, so Nick is naturally suspicious. Upon arriving at the park, he teams up with Yuki, Hazuki, and an old friend to investigate. Allying himself with the aliens known as Wisps, Nick must harness their colored powers to get to the bottom of the mystery...

Today's Episode: The next stop is Aquarium Park, an underwater paradise full of aquatic creatures and beautiful sights aplenty. The party is getting ever closer to unraveling Majorin's plot, so they're going to have to work fast if they're going to get the job done...

Author's Note: Yuki Shinoya, a character belonging to fellow author YukiShinoya444, will appear in this story. Before you even start, I do have permission to use her characters in my stories. The only stipulation is that I don't make them look bad.

Author's Note 2: From this story on, my main characters have new voice actors. Nick will be voiced by Kosuke Toriumi and Troy Baker, Haruka will be voiced by Aya Hisakawa and Megan Hollingshead, Ichiyou will be voiced by Satomi Arai and Laura Bailey, Riiko will be voiced by Ai Orikasa and Colleen O'Shaughnessey, Yumi will be voiced by Akemi Okamura and Jennifer Hale, and Sasami will be voiced by Mana Ogawa and Sherry Lynn.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape, form, or iota, own anything related to the wonderful mahou shoujo series _Ojamajo Doremi_ or the Sega masterpiece _Sonic Colors_. _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation, and _Sonic Colors_ belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team. There, I said it. Now you can't sue me. Hahaha. I win.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Act 5: Aquarium Antics

"This the place?" Sasami asked.

Nick looked down and nodded. The tube the two of them were skydiving through was the only entrance into Aquarium Park.

"Looks like old Japan," Sasami noted.

"You knew what old Japan looks like?" Nick asked, a little confused.

"Well, duh, silly!" Sasami giggled. "I've been here since this planet was born! The only times I'd normally wake up was when Dark Gaia could rise to destroy the planet. I'd get to see a tiny bit of the world around me before I put it back together and go back to sleep."

Nick smiled at that.

Eventually, Nick and Sasami landed on a booster that shot them through a looping tube and onto a long straightaway. As he gazed about, Nick realized that Sasami was right: Aquarium Park DID resemble feudal Japan.

After a while, the two travelers hit a spring that catapulted them into the nearby building.

After a bit of running and destroying random robots, Nick and Sasami stopped at an extremely wide gap.

"Can we be reckless here?" Sasami wondered.

"I don't think so," Nick admitted. "That thing is WAY bigger than the gaps we coasted over three years ago, so I don't think we could make it over..."

Just then, another Wisp flew down to greet the two. This one appeared to be shaped like an alien spacecraft with big beady eyes. It was glowing a bright green.

"Hey, little guy," Nick stated.

"Oh, he's so CUTE!" Sasami giggled, hugging the little Wisp. "I wanna take him home with me!"

Nick sweatdropped, knowing that was something Yuki usually tended to say around cute things.

Before Sasami could do anything else, the Green Hover floated into the air, eventually disappearing and absorbing itself into Nick.

"Get on my back, okay, Sasami-chan?" Nick asked. The aqua-haired girl nodded, climbing onto Nick's back and locking her arms around his waist as the green witch closed his eyes and concentrated, his body beginning to glow with a radiant green light.

"_HOVER!"_

Nick transformed into a little green alien thing and began floating into the air, hovering easily over the gap. Sasami stayed locked on to his back the whole time so she wouldn't fall.

Once they reached the other side, Nick floated down to the ground and returned to normal, the Green Hover releasing itself and flying away.

"Okay, so two paths to check," Nick noted about the route ahead.

"I'll check left! See you in ten!" Sasami exclaimed, rushing off down the left path.

Nick smiled. "No shortage of energy, that girl..."

His mind set, Nick raced off down the right side of the path.

After coming across a long stretch of water, Nick shot into boost mode, the rainbow aura preventing him from falling into the water, much like it had three years ago.

However, the instant he'd reached dry land again, he realized he'd seen something in the tiny lake he'd just zoomed over.

Doing a u-turn, Nick immediately rushed back towards the water, diving down into the wavy depths. He was VERY glad he'd taken a swimming class in his sophomore year at the high school, as now he could swim in any body of water with relative ease. He wasn't very stylish (unless provoked enough), but he definitely knew what he was doing.

After a bit of diving, Nick instantly recognized the figure: it was Yuki. But what was she doing all the way down here, not even moving?

The little line of red on her back that could be seen through a small rip on the back of her shirt told Nick everything he needed to know.

Yuki was definitely still alive; Nick could still sense her aura. Problem was, she looked like she was about to drown.

Acting quickly, Nick scooped the unconscious black witch into his arms and kicked off from the floor, slowly swimming back up to dry land.

Yuki opened her eyes not a second later, not realizing she was underwater. She was about to say something, but Nick shushed her, silently informing her to wait until they got to the surface.

When they reached dry land, Yuki immediately winced in pain, no doubt from the gash on her back. Nick let his hands rest on her shoulders.

"I got ya, silly. _Soten kisshun, I reject!_"

Yuki shined with a silver light, the wound instantly closing up and healing itself.

"You okay, Yuki-chan? Why the heck were you taking a nap in a lake?" Nick asked.

"One of those stupid robots got me with a sneak attack," Yuki responded, stretching her arms out. "I fell into the lake and just blacked out. I don't think it was for too long, or I'd probably be dead right now. Thanks for coming to my rescue, Nick-kun."

Yuki leaned forward so she could plant a kiss on Nick's cheek.

"I thought your kisses were only for Saiki-kun," Nick wondered.

"You're the only exception, Nick-kun," Yuki giggled. "Ever since we met, you've always been like a big brother to me."

Nick knew how that felt; his parents hadn't been able to have another child, so Yuki had always felt like a little sister to him.

"Now how about we get going and trash that generator?" Yuki stated heroically.

Nick's smile brightened at that. "A hero's work is never done, right?"

Yuki took Nick's hand, and the two rushed off in search of the next generator.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A while later, after having been rejoined by Sasami, the three travelers rushed down a straightaway that led to the generator of this section of the park.

"Seriously, Majorin-san is making this too easy!" Sasami noted. "You could at least make it a challenge!"

"Man, running past all those fish put me in the mood for sushi," Nick admitted. "I doubt Majorin had the decency to put a good sushi joint in this park."

"_Remember, ladies and gentlemen, try the newest dining experience here at Majorin's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, the Bucket o' Sushi. Now with FISH!"_

"Ugh. Like I was sayin'," Nick groaned.

"I thought you didn't like sushi, Nick," Sasami wondered.

Before Nick could answer that, a gigantic floating submarine flew onto the scene, its big eye opening and closing menacingly.

"Hey," Nick taunted. "Did somebody here order a clobbering?"

Nick was met with complete silence.

"Are you sure?" Nick continued. "It says somebody ordered an extra-large clobbering topped with everything."

Still nothing but silence from the submarine.

"Okay, tell you what," Nick stated. "I can't take this thing back, so I'll give you an extra-large clobbering for nothing."

Nick shifted into fighting stance. "Hope you're hungry."

Just as the sub's captain, Admiral Jelly, showed its face, Nick hopped onto the "S.S. Bubble Tub", as inscribed on the ship's side. The sub immediately descended into the water.

_If this sub is like the one back on Sweet Mountain was, there should be a switch in the back that'll disable this thing,_ Nick thought. _I just gotta get to it._

Nick hopped into the air and started swimming for all he was worth, only to just as quickly discover that he was being chased by a trio of missiles.

_Oh, come on!_ Nick thought as he swam faster. After a few seconds, Nick came across the switch, but it was being protected by a sturdy glass casing.

Nick was about to rage, but suddenly, a thought came into his head. _I wonder..._

Nick swam to the switch and stood there, waiting for the missiles to come by. And just as he'd expected, one of the wayward missiles struck the casing and shattered it. Nick ducked to avoid the other two missiles and then leaped up to strike the switch, forcing the Bubble Tub to surface.

Nick quickly hopped over to sturdy ground. "And this is where the pirate guy comes to play, right?"

Sure enough, Admiral Jelly hopped down from the Bubble Tub and drew its sword.

"Arr, ye scurvy dog," Admiral Jelly proclaimed.

"Oh, so you can talk?" Nick stated, materializing Hanyou Hikari.

"I be much more advanced than me late brother Captain Jelly," Admiral Jelly. "And I shall send ye to the briny deep for destroying me brother. Prepare to feel the wrath of Davy Jones' locker!"

Admiral Jelly rushed forward with a leaping strike, but Nick quickly countered it with a vertical slash. Nick pivoted around before slashing into Admiral Jelly's side.

The bouncing robotic captain lunged forward, intending to skewer Nick, but he quickly struck back with a rising vertical slice. The damage on Admiral Jelly was becoming more and more apparent.

"I will not be defeated so easily! I will destroy ye yet!" Admiral Jelly proclaimed.

"I think it's time we put an end to this," Nick stated. "My stomach is rumbling, and I'm really getting hungry! I wanna see if the sushi joint over here is any good, so would you please kindly become scrap metal?"

Nick drew his free hand back, his palm glowing with a bright green glow.

"_The bow and string of a determined boy, take this! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!"_

Nick thrust his free hand forward and unleashed a shining emerald energy beam that tore through Admiral Jelly's chest cavity, damaging vital components and causing it to explode on the spot.

"Great job, Nick-kun! Sasami-chan and I will take care of the ship!" Yuki exclaimed.

Sasami waved her hands in a circle before slamming them together and then jerking them apart. A ring of bright yellow energy appeared in her outstretched hands.

"_Solar Ring!"_ Sasami exclaimed, using one of her powers that she hadn't used since the events on Crystal Island. She thrust her hands forward and launched the energy ring straight into the Bubble Tub, breaking it apart rather violently.

"Way to go, Nick!" Sasami giggled.

"You know me. I aim to please," Nick responded once he'd rejoined the others. Hazuki had arrived in the middle of Nick's battle with Admiral Jelly.

"Well, I'm TOTALLY pleased... and a little nauseous," Hazuki admitted, softly rubbing her stomach. "I grabbed a bite at the Bucket o' Sushi."

"What's the verdict?" Nick asked.

Hazuki groaned. "Her cruelty knows no bounds."

Everyone present had a good laugh at that.

Nick suddenly noticed something shining in Yuki's pocket.

"Um, Yuki-chan, what's that in your pocket?" Nick wondered.

"Oh, this?" Yuki replied, pulling out a very expensive-looking ring. "It's for Saiki-kun. I'm gonna propose to him when we're done up here!"

Hazuki sweatdropped at that. "Doesn't the guy usually propose to the girl, Yuki-chan?"

"I know, but he's kinda dense when it comes to this," Yuki giggled. "And if I have to take matters into my own hands, then so be it!"

Nick had to force down a laugh. He was the only one right now who knew that Saiki actually WAS planning to propose to Yuki. The night elemental had tracked him down before he came to Majorin's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park and told Nick that when Yuki was done up here, he would propose to her.

Nick was going to keep that fact a secret from Yuki even if it killed him. He knew from personal experience that Yuki was good at wringing the truth out of people.

_Finally, we can relate, and we're side by side, this is fate _

(Footage: The sequence begins with Nick stands in front of one of the generators, holding Hanyou Hikari in front of him.)

_I knew all along we'd find some way to communicate _

(Footage: Nick smiles brightly before lashing out at the generator with a powerful energy wave. After a fade to white, the scene fades in to Sasami standing on the edge of Tropical Resort. Cut to Yuki standing at the base of Sweet Mountain, cuddling against Saiki.)

_I've been here before and I know that we must stand up tall _

(Footage: Nick stands in front of the Starlight Carnival launch pad, a Cyan Laser in front of him. Nick smiles and absorb the Wisp, launching into the sky like a laser.)

_I'm not scared to ask when I'm not sure, we can overcome it all _

(Footage: Hazuki stands by one of Planet Wisp's many construction machines, taking notes on her handheld. A Yellow Drill rubs her cheek and she giggles.)

_Speaking from no where else except your heart _

(Footage: Sasami drifts down a hairpin turn in Aquarium Park.)

_You'll never know if you don't try _

(Footage: High fiving an Orange Rocket, Sasami absorbs it before making an impossibly high leap with its power.)

_Listen and see the voice I carry with me _

(Footage: Yuki hovers down in front of Saiki, releasing a Green Hover. Upon reaching her boyfriend, she poses.)

_Speak with your heart, speak with your heart _

(Footage: Saiki just chuckles, leaning forward to kiss Yuki on the cheek. The black witch blushes brightly.)

_If you could tell me how to lend a hand, I would try to understand _

(Footage: Haruka and Ichiyou walk forward, their arms linked, until they notice a Blue Cube floating around them. Ichiyou laughs, while Haruka just sweatdrops.)

_No words could say how much I care, together we can take a stand _

(Footage: Haruka looks to her right to see Riiko and Yumi riding a gigantic Purple Frenzy. Ichiyou shouts at the two and rushes off after the Purple Frenzy, leaving her girlfriend to catch up.)

_Don't fall apart, speak with your heart _

(Footage: Majorin types something in on her control panel, then laughs maniacally. She stops when she sees a Pink Spike stuck in the window.)

_And always take it with you back to the start _

(Footage: Suddenly, multiple Pink Spikes bombard the window, forcing Majorin to take a defensive stance. Nick hops onto the near-shattered window, sticking his tongue out at Majorin before boosting away.)

_Don't fall apart, speak with your heart _

(Footage: Nick runs down the main path on Asteroid Coaster, boosting through several robots.)

_And always take it with you back to the start _

(Footage: After jumping through an asteroid ring, Nick stops on a miniature planet, turning to the camera and smiling.)

_Speak with your heart, yeah! _

(Footage: Nick brings his glowing hands back before thrusting them towards the camera and unleashing a beam of blinding white light that concludes the ending sequence.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Act 6: Asteroid Attack

The final stop on the trip is the Asteroid Coaster, a funhouse of crazy gravity games, immense factories, and seemingly impossible leaps through the depths of space. Here, Nick and the gang learn a little more about how Majorin is getting the energy to fuel her mind control weapon...


	6. Asteroid Attack

(Footage: Quick cuts of Nick running at random camera angles before it settles on a side view. The Wisps join him for a few seconds before flying into the sky and swirling around. Yacker flies at the screen, which then fades to the _Ojamajo Doremi Color Calamity_ logo.)

_Take off at the speed of sound... Bright lights, colors all around _

(Footage: The amusement park flashes with a bright light, fireworks flying every which way. Cut to Nick and Sasami sliding across a grind rail through Tropical Resort with Yacker following them.)

_I'm running wild, living fast and free, got no regrets inside of me _

(Footage: Sasami can be seen walking through the forests on Planet Wisp, staring with interest at the many Wisps. She giggles when a Pink Spike slams into a stack of Blue Cubes.)

_Not looking back, not giving up _

(Footage: Hazuki can be seen taking notes on a Yellow Drill. It brushes against her cheek and she giggles.)

_Not letting go, I'll keep on running _

(Footage: Yuki raises her hand to the sky, absorbing an Orange Rocket. She glances at the camera and smiles, her right hand glowing a bright orange.)

_I'm gonna reach for the stars _

(Footage: Nick drifts through a hairpin turn in Tropical Resort, eventually going into a boost. Cut to a quick side view of Nick as he leaps into the air.)

_Although they look pretty far _

(Footage: Nick jump-kicks off of two robots before flying into the air and meeting up with a Cyan Laser. The two high five each other before Nick absorbs the Cyan Laser, spinning rapidly.)

_I'm gonna find my own way _

(Footage: In an explosion of aqua light, Nick shoots off, zig-zagging through the path and bouncing off of several robots before stopping on a nearby wall, smirking widely.)

_And take a chance on today _

(Footage: Nick smiles before propelling himself downward. Right before he hits the ground, he absorbs a Yellow Drill and burrows into the ground.)

_The sky with stars so bright, the colors feel so right _

(Footage: Sasami rushes through Asteroid Coaster, hopping off of walls and taking advantage of the low gravity to make extremely high jumps.)

_I've never felt like this, I'll keep on running _

(Footage: Sasami eventually encounters a Purple Frenzy, absorbing it and aiming her hands for the camera. The entire screen is eventually covered with a purple light.)

_The sky with stars so bright, the colors feel so right _

(Footage: Hazuki reaches out to absorb a Green Hover, smiling brightly before using its power to float into the sky.)

_Just take my hand, we're gonna reach for the stars tonight _

(Footage: Nick dashes forward before skidding to a stop in front of Majorin and her hovercraft, who laughs maniacally. Nick steels himself before leaping forward and aiming a punch towards the camera. Fade out to Nick, Hazuki, Yuki, and Sasami standing together.)

_Tonight... _

(Footage: Nick nods to the others before they all perform a group pose, joined by the eight Wisps.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(The colors are always part of the world. Every living person has their own special color inside of them. Only a select few, however, actually know how to harness their color...)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Color Calamity_

Story Created: November 25th, 2010

Summary: Sequel to _Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide_. Three years after Nick's world-hopping adventure, his attention is drawn to "Majorin's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park", apparently constructed out of remorse for past transgressions. However, Majorin has changed in the past three years, so Nick is naturally suspicious. Upon arriving at the park, he teams up with Yuki, Hazuki, and an old friend to investigate. Allying himself with the aliens known as Wisps, Nick must harness their colored powers to get to the bottom of the mystery...

Today's Episode: The final stop on the trip is the Asteroid Coaster, a funhouse of crazy gravity games, immense factories, and seemingly impossible leaps through the depths of space. Here, Nick and the gang learn a little more about how Majorin is getting the energy to fuel her mind control weapon...

Author's Note: Yuki Shinoya, a character belonging to fellow author YukiShinoya444, will appear in this story. Before you even start, I do have permission to use her characters in my stories. The only stipulation is that I don't make them look bad.

Author's Note 2: From this story on, my main characters have new voice actors. Nick will be voiced by Kosuke Toriumi and Troy Baker, Haruka will be voiced by Aya Hisakawa and Megan Hollingshead, Ichiyou will be voiced by Satomi Arai and Laura Bailey, Riiko will be voiced by Ai Orikasa and Colleen O'Shaughnessey, Yumi will be voiced by Akemi Okamura and Jennifer Hale, and Sasami will be voiced by Mana Ogawa and Sherry Lynn.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape, form, or iota, own anything related to the wonderful mahou shoujo series _Ojamajo Doremi_ or the Sega masterpiece _Sonic Colors_. _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation, and _Sonic Colors_ belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team. There, I said it. Now you can't sue me. Hahaha. I win.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Act 6: Asteroid Attack

"I guess it goes without saying that we should keep our hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times!" Sasami exclaimed over the rushing wind.

Nick had to agree; the vehicle that was taking them to the amusement park's final attraction, the Asteroid Coaster, was basically barreling through deep space, where one false move could spell doom.

After a while of riding the coaster, Nick and Sasami leaped out of the coaster, their momentum carrying them safely to the structure ahead.

"Very _Deep Space Nine_ when it comes to architecture," Nick noted as he coasted through a hairpin turn and hopped off of glass pods, the two travelers eventually coming to what appeared to be a dead end, what with all the glowing blue pillars blocking the way.

"Hey, Nick?" Sasami asked. "I think there's another Wisp who wants out."

Sasami pointed to another Wisp capsule as she said that. Inside was a dark purple Wisp who seemed a little aggravated.

Nick busted the capsule open, freeing the strange new Wisp. Without warning, it quickly absorbed itself into Nick's body, causing him to glow with a bright purple light.

"_FRENZY!"_

Once Nick shouted that, he transformed into a rather ferocious-looking purple beast that began chomping through the barricade ahead.

Once there was enough of a gap for Sasami to get through, she followed Nick until he reverted to his normal self and the Purple Frenzy flew away.

"Wha... what the heck happened?" Nick exclaimed, quite clearly confused.

"Did something go wrong?" Sasami wondered.

"That Wisp was full of dark energy..." Nick noted. "And since most of my magic is light in nature, well... let's just say that felt really freaking weird."

"You gonna be okay?" Sasami asked.

"I should be. It didn't last too long, so I'll be all right," Nick responded.

"Good to hear," Sasami giggled, leaning down to kiss Nick on the forehead.

The green witch picked himself up, and together, they shot off.

After drifting through a few more hairpin turns, Nick and Sasami eventually reached a long hallway.

"Just what is this place?" Nick wondered.

"Beats the heck out of me," Sasami replied.

All of a sudden, Nick skidded to a stop. Just ahead was an immense machine surrounded by thousands of capsules, each one filled with different kinds of Wisps. As they entered the machine, they seemed to come out as a Purple Frenzy.

"What the...?" Sasami exclaimed.

"This must be where Majorin converts them all into those strange... negative... aliens with the freaky energy," Nick commented.

"HEY!" Hazuki's voice resounded in the hallway. Nick turned around and noticed Hazuki and Yuki arriving on the scene.

"I thought I lost you there for a second," the orange witch stated upon catching up to Nick and Sasami. "Did you find... anything... interesting?"

Hazuki trailed off when she noticed the gigantic machine. "Look at all of them... she's kidnapped thousands of them!"

"Ooh, now Majorin-san's gone WAY too far!" Yuki growled.

"Don't worry," Nick responded. "We'll get 'em out."

"Kellysi-chan, I haven't seen Yacker for a while. You think he got captured?" Hazuki wondered.

"He'll be all right. He's tough," Nick stated. "You girls wait here in case Yacker comes back."

"What about you, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked.

"I've got a generator to shut down," Nick proclaimed, zipping off.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After a while of traversing Asteroid Coaster, in which Nick had evaded gravity traps, falling meteors, and other assorted dangers, he finally reached the generator.

The only problem was that a massive warship, similar to the one Nick had fought back in Starlight Carnival, was already there waiting for him.

"I don't like what you're doing to my friends in there," Nick proclaimed. "It's messed up, so I'm gonna mess YOU up."

The Skullian just stood there, waiting for Nick to strike.

Nick started doing a few quick stretches to get ready for the upcoming fight. "Yeah, that's right, I'm stretching. You got a problem with that? I want to be able to fully enjoy taking you apart without some pulled muscle slowing me down."

Nick hopped to his feet, throwing a few quick punches at thin air. "Okay, now I'm ready. Of course, if you wanna run away, please feel free. There's no shame in it. Well, maybe a little shame..."

The Skullian just stood completely still.

"You guys don't talk much, do you?" Nick continued. "Fair enough."

Nick then shifted into fighting stance.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

With that, the Skullian flew off and Nick shot off after it. After hopping off the generator platform, Nick noticed that he was running on the same floor he'd ran on during the battle with Orcan all the way back in Starlight Carnival, a floor that would go wherever he went and prevent him from falling into deep space.

"All right, let's rock," Nick proclaimed, charging towards the Skullian.

As the Skullian fired bullets at Nick, he sidestepped to avoid the barrage before leaping into the air and boosting himself continuously into the right machine gun, eventually breaking it off.

In response to this, the Skullian flew back and dropped spiked balls onto the track that Nick had to jump over.

"Okay, so you're smarter than your little brother was," Nick stated. "I'll give you that."

Dodging to the right to avoid another cluster of bullets, Nick jumped and boosted into the left gun, eventually destroying it.

Before Nick could formulate another plan of attack, the Skullian disappeared into a vortex.

All of a sudden, several meteors came bouncing out of the vortex.

"Okay, THAT'S not fair!" Nick exclaimed, dodging to the left and right to stay away from the rogue meteors.

After a while of this, the Skullian emerged from the vortex, but it floated higher up so Nick couldn't get to any of its weak points.

As Nick continued to dodge bullets, he eventually found an Orange Rocket that flew by.

Nick smiled, reaching out to the Orange Rocket, who promptly absorbed itself into Nick's body.

"_ROCKET!"_

Nick transformed into the Orange Rocket and flew upwards until he began straining against the cargo bay, eventually shattering it straight off of the Skullian.

Nick returned to normal just in time to avoid getting crushed by the falling cargo. Some of the boxes exploded into a shower of Wisps that quickly flew away.

With renewed determination, Nick continued to chase after the Skullian, trying to get close whenever possible.

After a bit, Nick managed to reach the left hull and began boosting into it. He had to stop to avoid being skewered by a spiked ball, but he went right back to attacking, shattering the left hull in no time flat.

The Skullian disappeared into a vortex again, this time firing lasers that swept the track.

After leaping a few lasers, the Skullian came back, so Nick went to work, boosting into the right hull until it broke off of the warship.

Not much was holding the Skullian up now but its own weakening engines, so Nick got ready to put an end to the fight.

Out of complete left field, the Skullian began charging straight towards Nick at obscene speeds.

"_Shadow Claw!"_

Before Nick could find a way to avoid the incoming attack, Yuki hopped down in front of Nick, slashing through the middle of the hull so Nick could get through.

Doing a 360, Nick began charging his signature move to get rid of the Skullian.

"Say goodnight, freak! _The bow and string of a determined boy, take this! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!_"

A beam of emerald energy burst from Nick's hands, striking the core of the Skullian and causing it to implode on the spot.

When the Skullian exploded, more Wisps flew away from the destroyed machine, all happy to be free.

Nick and Yuki rode the track back to the already shut down generator, where Sasami and Hazuki were already waiting.

"Way to show that thing who's boss, Kellysi-chan!" Hazuki giggled.

"Couldn't have done it without you guys," Nick stated.

"You know, we all deserve some kind of reward for all this hard work," Yuki noted.

"Yeah! Let's go to an amusement park!" Sasami giggled.

"Great idea," Nick stated. "But one that's, y'know, less evil than this one."

Everyone had a good laugh at that.

"So, are all the aliens getting free?" Nick wondered.

"Looks like it," Hazuki responded. "Once the power went off, the locks vanished. I just hope Yacker's okay..."

"I think he'll be fine," Nick responded, patting Hazuki's shoulder. "You don't think the weapon Yuki-chan was shot with still works?"

"Not without power flowing to it," Hazuki answered. "I think we're all good."

"That's what I like to hear," Nick stated. With that, the party exited Asteroid Coaster.

Just as they were about to hit the road, Hazuki looked up and noticed a sight that made all four teenagers very happy: the tractor beams chains linking the alien planets to the amusement park vanished completely.

"YES!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Sweet! All of the planets are free!" Hazuki giggled.

"Was there ever any doubt? I mean, really?" Nick teased. "Great job, everybody!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back in Tropical Resort, there were a bunch of Wisps of all kinds flying around, doing random things and just happy to finally be going back home.

"With all the generators destroyed, we can blow this joint and head home, right?" Yuki asked.

"We did it!" Hazuki exclaimed.

"We?" Nick teased. "I didn't see you fighting off any insane robots."

"True," Hazuki responded. Well, good job to you for creating a translator that allowed us to speak to the aliens and figure out exactly what we needed to do so we weren't running around the park looking like idiots. Oh, wait, that was me."

"Good point," Nick responded. "Either way, we can all get out of this crazy place and go home."

More Wisps began to swirl around the four teenagers. A Yellow Drill even rubbed against Hazuki's cheek, causing the orange witch to blush.

"Looks like the Wisps are happy to be going home, too," Sasami noted. "Uh, I think we're in the middle of a party!"

Nick smirked. "In the middle? We ARE the party! I think we're their guests of honor!"

With that, Nick started breakdancing. The girls had a good laugh at that.

_Finally, we can relate, and we're side by side, this is fate _

(Footage: The sequence begins with Nick stands in front of one of the generators, holding Hanyou Hikari in front of him.)

_I knew all along we'd find some way to communicate _

(Footage: Nick smiles brightly before lashing out at the generator with a powerful energy wave. After a fade to white, the scene fades in to Sasami standing on the edge of Tropical Resort. Cut to Yuki standing at the base of Sweet Mountain, cuddling against Saiki.)

_I've been here before and I know that we must stand up tall _

(Footage: Nick stands in front of the Starlight Carnival launch pad, a Cyan Laser in front of him. Nick smiles and absorb the Wisp, launching into the sky like a laser.)

_I'm not scared to ask when I'm not sure, we can overcome it all _

(Footage: Hazuki stands by one of Planet Wisp's many construction machines, taking notes on her handheld. A Yellow Drill rubs her cheek and she giggles.)

_Speaking from no where else except your heart _

(Footage: Sasami drifts down a hairpin turn in Aquarium Park.)

_You'll never know if you don't try _

(Footage: High fiving an Orange Rocket, Sasami absorbs it before making an impossibly high leap with its power.)

_Listen and see the voice I carry with me _

(Footage: Yuki hovers down in front of Saiki, releasing a Green Hover. Upon reaching her boyfriend, she poses.)

_Speak with your heart, speak with your heart _

(Footage: Saiki just chuckles, leaning forward to kiss Yuki on the cheek. The black witch blushes brightly.)

_If you could tell me how to lend a hand, I would try to understand _

(Footage: Haruka and Ichiyou walk forward, their arms linked, until they notice a Blue Cube floating around them. Ichiyou laughs, while Haruka just sweatdrops.)

_No words could say how much I care, together we can take a stand _

(Footage: Haruka looks to her right to see Riiko and Yumi riding a gigantic Purple Frenzy. Ichiyou shouts at the two and rushes off after the Purple Frenzy, leaving her girlfriend to catch up.)

_Don't fall apart, speak with your heart _

(Footage: Majorin types something in on her control panel, then laughs maniacally. She stops when she sees a Pink Spike stuck in the window.)

_And always take it with you back to the start _

(Footage: Suddenly, multiple Pink Spikes bombard the window, forcing Majorin to take a defensive stance. Nick hops onto the near-shattered window, sticking his tongue out at Majorin before boosting away.)

_Don't fall apart, speak with your heart _

(Footage: Nick runs down the main path on Asteroid Coaster, boosting through several robots.)

_And always take it with you back to the start _

(Footage: After jumping through an asteroid ring, Nick stops on a miniature planet, turning to the camera and smiling.)

_Speak with your heart, yeah! _

(Footage: Nick brings his glowing hands back before thrusting them towards the camera and unleashing a beam of blinding white light that concludes the ending sequence.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Final Act: Terminal Throwdown

Though it seems like the adventure's over, Majorin isn't going down that easily. Now, the amusement park is set to explode into space chunks, so Nick and the girls will have to race through Terminal Velocity if they want to escape the park with their lives. But waiting in the shadows is the true perpetrator of this nefarious plot, and this villain isn't going to let Nick and the girls escape alive...


	7. Terminal Throwdown

_Previously on Ojamajo Doremi Color Calamity..._

Back in Tropical Resort, there were a bunch of Wisps of all kinds flying around, doing random things and just happy to finally be going back home.

"With all the generators destroyed, we can blow this joint and head home, right?" Yuki asked.

"We did it!" Hazuki exclaimed.

"We?" Nick teased. "I didn't see you fighting off any insane robots."

"True," Hazuki responded. Well, good job to you for creating a translator that allowed us to speak to the aliens and figure out exactly what we needed to do so we weren't running around the park looking like idiots. Oh, wait, that was me."

"Good point," Nick responded. "Either way, we can all get out of this crazy place and go home."

More Wisps began to swirl around the four teenagers. A Yellow Drill even rubbed against Hazuki's cheek, causing the orange witch to blush.

"Looks like the Wisps are happy to be going home, too," Sasami noted. "Uh, I think we're in the middle of a party!"

Nick smirked. "In the middle? We ARE the party! I think we're their guests of honor!"

With that, Nick started breakdancing. The girls had a good laugh at that.

(Footage: Quick cuts of Nick running at random camera angles before it settles on a side view. The Wisps join him for a few seconds before flying into the sky and swirling around. Yacker flies at the screen, which then fades to the _Ojamajo Doremi Color Calamity_ logo.)

_Take off at the speed of sound... Bright lights, colors all around _

(Footage: The amusement park flashes with a bright light, fireworks flying every which way. Cut to Nick and Sasami sliding across a grind rail through Tropical Resort with Yacker following them.)

_I'm running wild, living fast and free, got no regrets inside of me _

(Footage: Sasami can be seen walking through the forests on Planet Wisp, staring with interest at the many Wisps. She giggles when a Pink Spike slams into a stack of Blue Cubes.)

_Not looking back, not giving up _

(Footage: Hazuki can be seen taking notes on a Yellow Drill. It brushes against her cheek and she giggles.)

_Not letting go, I'll keep on running _

(Footage: Yuki raises her hand to the sky, absorbing an Orange Rocket. She glances at the camera and smiles, her right hand glowing a bright orange.)

_I'm gonna reach for the stars _

(Footage: Nick drifts through a hairpin turn in Tropical Resort, eventually going into a boost. Cut to a quick side view of Nick as he leaps into the air.)

_Although they look pretty far _

(Footage: Nick jump-kicks off of two robots before flying into the air and meeting up with a Cyan Laser. The two high five each other before Nick absorbs the Cyan Laser, spinning rapidly.)

_I'm gonna find my own way _

(Footage: In an explosion of aqua light, Nick shoots off, zig-zagging through the path and bouncing off of several robots before stopping on a nearby wall, smirking widely.)

_And take a chance on today _

(Footage: Nick smiles before propelling himself downward. Right before he hits the ground, he absorbs a Yellow Drill and burrows into the ground.)

_The sky with stars so bright, the colors feel so right _

(Footage: Sasami rushes through Asteroid Coaster, hopping off of walls and taking advantage of the low gravity to make extremely high jumps.)

_I've never felt like this, I'll keep on running _

(Footage: Sasami eventually encounters a Purple Frenzy, absorbing it and aiming her hands for the camera. The entire screen is eventually covered with a purple light.)

_The sky with stars so bright, the colors feel so right _

(Footage: Hazuki reaches out to absorb a Green Hover, smiling brightly before using its power to float into the sky.)

_Just take my hand, we're gonna reach for the stars tonight _

(Footage: Nick dashes forward before skidding to a stop in front of Majorin and her hovercraft, who laughs maniacally. Nick steels himself before leaping forward and aiming a punch towards the camera. Fade out to Nick, Hazuki, Yuki, and Sasami standing together.)

_Tonight... _

(Footage: Nick nods to the others before they all perform a group pose, joined by the eight Wisps.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(The colors are always part of the world. Every living person has their own special color inside of them. Only a select few, however, actually know how to harness their color...)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Color Calamity_

Story Created: November 25th, 2010

Summary: Sequel to _Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide_. Three years after Nick's world-hopping adventure, his attention is drawn to "Majorin's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park", apparently constructed out of remorse for past transgressions. However, Majorin has changed in the past three years, so Nick is naturally suspicious. Upon arriving at the park, he teams up with Yuki, Hazuki, and an old friend to investigate. Allying himself with the aliens known as Wisps, Nick must harness their colored powers to get to the bottom of the mystery...

Today's Episode: Though it seems like the adventure's over, Majorin isn't going down that easily. Now, the amusement park is set to explode into space chunks, so Nick and the girls will have to race through Terminal Velocity if they want to escape the park with their lives. But waiting in the shadows is the true perpetrator of this nefarious plot, and this villain isn't going to let Nick and the girls escape alive...

Author's Note: Yuki Shinoya, a character belonging to fellow author YukiShinoya444, will appear in this story. Before you even start, I do have permission to use her characters in my stories. The only stipulation is that I don't make them look bad.

Author's Note 2: From this story on, my main characters have new voice actors. Nick will be voiced by Kosuke Toriumi and Troy Baker, Haruka will be voiced by Aya Hisakawa and Megan Hollingshead, Ichiyou will be voiced by Satomi Arai and Laura Bailey, Riiko will be voiced by Ai Orikasa and Colleen O'Shaughnessey, Yumi will be voiced by Akemi Okamura and Jennifer Hale, and Sasami will be voiced by Mana Ogawa and Sherry Lynn.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape, form, or iota, own anything related to the wonderful mahou shoujo series _Ojamajo Doremi_ or the Sega masterpiece _Sonic Colors_. _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation, and _Sonic Colors_ belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team. There, I said it. Now you can't sue me. Hahaha. I win.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Final Act: Terminal Throwdown

Back in Majorin's control center, said evil witch laughed maniacally. "That fool Nick thinks he's won just because he destroyed all my generators. But my mind control cannon is full enough for what it has to do. I WILL have the last laugh!"

Cubot just applauded. Orbot seemed confused.

"The last laugh? How is laughing last special?" Orbot wondered. "Isn't that like being the slowest person to get the joke?"

"Yeah, I laugh last all the time," Cubot responded, though now he sounded like a mobster. "People look at me like I'm an idiot! Fogetaboutit!"

Majorin groaned. "That's because you ARE an idiot!"

Cubot spun his head around a bit. "You talkin' to me?"

"Yes, I'm talking to you," Majorin growled. "There's nobody else here, so I MUST be talking to you. Why haven't we fixed your voice chip yet?"

"Yo, quit bustin' my batteries over here," Cubot answered. "I've been workin' on it all day!"

"What does that even MEAN?" Majorin groaned. "Oh, never mind. In a few seconds, it won't matter anyway, because the world will have only one thing on its mind."

"What's that?"

Majorin smiled wickedly. "Me."

With that said, Majorin slammed her hand down onto a bright red button on the control panel.

Out in the vacuum of space, the amusement park can be seen charging up for something. All of the lights on the bottom of the park go out, and the needles open up to begin charging.

However, the camera zooms in to one of the opening needles. The robot arm from Nick's fight with Rotatatron is still stuck there, and this causes an energy leakage that forces the cannon to explode on itself, damaging core components and sending purple beams to all five of the alien planets.

"What?" Majorin exclaimed. "This can't be happening! It's backfiring! Impossible!"

"Whaddya mean, impossible?" Cubot stated. "Your plans have been crushed by Nick for like, uh, ever. He stops you like it's his job or something. In fact, I can't remember a plan of yours he didn't stop."

"What are you talking about?" Majorin shot back. "He hasn't stopped all of them!"

"Name one."

Majorin was at a loss for words.

"Way to pay attention, pal," Orbot stated, slapping Cubot on the back.

"Thanks, pal!" Cubot replied, his voice now irritatingly high-pitched. "Hey, my voice! It's back! All right!"

"Ah, there's the sweet sound my auditory processors know and love."

Majorin facepalmed. "Now I remember why we changed his voice chip. Well, no matter! I may have suffered a setback, but this thing's far from over!"

Majorin sat down in her command chair, which rose into the ceiling and through a door. "I WILL crush that brat!"

Cubot looked up. "The woman gets an A for effort, that's for sure!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back at Tropical Resort, all of the Wisps in the area suddenly flew into the sky against their own will.

"Um... Hazuki-chan?" Nick asked.

"Yeah?"

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Good, so it's not just me."

"Yeah, when I feel the ground shaking under my feet and plumes of dust rising and rubble tumbling and aliens running for their lives? Yeah, I get a bad feeling."

Nick turned to the others. "So how about we make like my doctor's hairline and recede?"

Hazuki sweatdropped at that. "Um, this isn't joke time. This is running to the space elevator time!"

Nick laughed a bit. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. All right, we are outta here!"

"Yeah! Running now!" Hazuki exclaimed.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Nick looked ahead and saw Haruka and Ichiyou rushing forward. Riiko and Yumi were close behind them.

"There's earthquakes everywhere!" Riiko exclaimed.

"The whole park is ker-ploding!" Yuki exclaimed. "We've gotta get you all outta here!"

"I've got that covered," Sasami giggled, her hair beads shining brightly. Haruka, Ichiyou, Riiko, and Yumi were wrapped in a cocoon of light before eventually disappearing.

"There. I just teleported them down to the surface," Sasami stated.

"We're not leaving without you, Nick-kun," Yuki stated. "We'll head to the elevator. You wanna go with?"

"That's all right, but I'm taking the long way," Nick stated. "I've got some business to settle."

"Just be careful out there, okay?" Yuki stated, leaning forward to kiss Nick on the cheek.

"Noted and logged," Nick stated before zipping off.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick used a boost to smash through the final door before rushing onto the runway of the orbital elevator, which the park directory had labeled "Terminal Velocity". Made sense, in an odd way.

No sooner had Nick launched out onto the track than three aerial robots flew in front of him.

"Look, freaks, this is not the time to be ruining my day!" Nick exclaimed, leaping into the air and boosting straight into the middle robot, the debris from its destruction taking out the other two robots.

And just in time, too, because the runway ended and Nick found himself in a skydive, weaving through spiked rings and random flying robots until he could land on the next runway.

A quick glance behind him revealed that lots of little ladybug robots were tailing him now.

Deciding to just rip through the course as fast as he could, Nick started boosting forward, smashing any of the ladybug bots who got too close to him.

After a long while of running (this was one hell of a long runway), Nick hit a spring that catapulted him to one spring after another, each one sending him soaring a good distance down the orbital elevator until he landed on one final runway.

Before Nick could even get his bearings, a gigantic floating crab robot broke through the barricade he had just passed by.

Pouring on the speed, Nick continued to fleet-foot his way down the runway, though the crab robot only went faster.

Sighing in exasperation, Nick slowed down enough so he could position himself behind the crab robot and fire off a quick Ojamajo Arrow of Light to stun it.

Nick took this opportunity to boost into the robot, not letting up until he tore completely through it, effectively splitting it in half.

Nick was able to zip away just before the robot exploded, continuing to run like he never had before and eventually making it to the elevator that would take everyone safely down to the Earth.

"All right, time to bail!" Nick exclaimed. The others had arrived at the exact same time he had escaped Terminal Velocity.

Nick pressed the button to open the elevator door...

...but before everyone could get in, a gigantic, menacing machine flew from behind the elevator. This particular machine was stylized like the Purple Frenzy, but with VERY long, lanky arms armed with claws, and four capsules filled with alien energy attached to its back.

"Leaving so soon?" Majorin's voice resounded. The hatch on the cockpit opened to reveal Majorin.

"There are no lines, and I've saved the best rides for last!" Majorin proclaimed. "At least let me STAMP your hand so you can come back in!"

Nick just sweatdropped. "Ugh... I know you're trying to be clever with this whole amusement park pun thing, but it's just coming off lame. Just say you're going to destroy us and stop embarrasing yourself."

"CURSE YOU, BRAT!" Majorin screamed. "Not only do you foil my plans, but you foil my speeches as well! I work hard on them! No matter. I WILL destroy you, and I WILL be victorious. Is that better?"

"Like, a million times better. Thank you," Nick responded.

"This robot is special," Majorin proclaimed, gesturing to the Nega Wisp Armor. "It's powered by the energy from your little friends. He is INVINCIBLE! So I'd say it's been nice knowing you... but it hasn't."

"Kellysi-chan, I've gotta admit, I'm a little scared," Hazuki stated. "I don't think we can beat this thing..."

Nick just smiled. "See you guys on the surface."

Nick quickly pushed the other girls into the elevator and shut the door.

"Nick-kun, what are you doing?"

Nick then hit the button that would send the elevator down to the surface. "I've just got one last thing to do!"

Once the elevator was out of sight and the doors had closed, Nick turned back to the Nega Wisp Armor. "As for you..."

The Nega Wisp Armor roared loudly.

"Just give it up, boy!" Majorin proclaimed. "You can't beat this machine!"

Nick just smirked, rushing over to a nearby door and opening it. Inside was another Majorin!

"You okay?" Nick asked the second Majorin.

"I... I should be... I just have a bit of a headache..."

The first Majorin gasped in shock.

Nick smiled. "Okay, faker, you can drop the act now."

Nick spun around, unleashing a burst of purifying light that slammed into the Nega Wisp Armor. The burst didn't do any damage to the machine itself, but when the light cleared, in the place of the first Majorin was none other than Majotourbillon herself.

"Wha... how'd you know?" Majotourbillon exclaimed, surprised that Nick had figured her out.

"I knew from the start, freak show," Nick explained. "I knew it was you because the REAL Majorin would never treat me like you were. The two of us are actually quite close friends, so when I found out that you were creating this amusement park as a front for some evil plot, I had it all figured out."

Majorin looked up, smiling at Nick. "You're pretty clever, Nick..."

"I've been told," Nick stated, smirking.

Majorin reached out to hug Nick. He returned the hug for a few seconds before looking back at her.

"Hey, you can do all the hugging you want once we're done here. You just head back to the Majokai and explain everything to the queen, okay? I'll take care of this poser."

Majorin nodded, giving Nick a quick peck on the cheek before teleporting away.

Nick faced down the Nega Wisp Armor just as it punched its way out to a round platform on the edge of the orbital elevator. Nick quickly gave chase.

The Nega Wisp Armor roared loudly before coasting down the path, Nick in hot pursuit.

"You won't win this battle, Nick!" Majotourbillon proclaimed. "I hold the energy of all your captured Wisp friends!"

"Then show me what you've got!" Nick challenged.

"Fine, then. _Cube!_"

The Nega Wisp Armor opened its claws before firing multiple energy shots into the air. They landed back on the runway as dark energy cubes.

Nick sidestepped through the cubes as best he could, waiting for an opportune moment to deal damage to this purple monstrosity.

He looked up and saw the cockpit, where Majotourbillon was stationed. He knew he had to get up there, but it was way too high for him to jump, what with there being artificial gravity on this section of the runway.

So what to do?

Just then, a bunch of white Wisps flew towards Nick, absorbing themselves into him.

Nick smiled, waiting for Majotourbillon to pull something.

The instant the Nega Wisp Armor took a swipe at Nick, the green witch hopped into the air, using his borrowed Wisp power to home in on the claw, knocking it off balance and propelling Nick higher into the air.

Focusing his new power, he slammed himself into the side of the machine, then propelled higher so he could slam into the machine's horn, then let himself fall down so he could slam into Majotourbillon's cockpit, knocking the Nega Wisp Armor to the ground and revealing the weak spot in its mouth.

Taking his chance, Nick boosted into the core, sending the Nega Wisp Armor flying down the runway.

As the machine picked itself up, Nick quickly noticed that a Blue Cube had just joined him, flying alongside him.

_Of course! When I strike the weak point, I free one of the Wisps!_ Nick realized. _I've just gotta free all seven and this thing is done for!_

His resolve steeled, Nick continued barreling forward, waiting for Majotourbillon's next attack.

"_Spikes!"_

The Nega Wisp Armor opened its mouth and spewed two rows of spikes that Nick easily jumped over, followed by three more rows that required a bit of extra timing.

The machine stayed away from Nick this time, using the length of its long arm to slam its right claw into the ground just in front of Nick, which the green witch jumped to avoid.

Noticing an opportunity, Nick slammed himself into the downed claw, then onto the side, the horn, and finally the cockpit, downing the Nega Wisp Armor.

As Nick approached, the left claw swiped at Nick, though he slid under it and boosted into the core, sending it flying and releasing a Pink Spike that began flying alongside Nick.

"Making progress," Nick noted.

"Insolent little brat! You actually think you're going to win?" Majotourbillon proclaimed. "That was barely even a scratch!"

"Put up or shut up," Nick shot back.

"Okay, wise guy. _Laser!_"

The Nega Wisp Armor aimed both claws for Nick and began charging energy into them. Two seconds later, laser beams shot from the claws and struck the ground in front of Nick, who did a quick step to the right to avoid it.

The Nega Wisp Armor lowered its claws to charge up two more lasers, and Nick saw his chance. Wasting no time, Nick propelled himself into the right claw, sending the machine off balance, and eventually slamming into the cockpit.

Nick boosted the instant he'd landed, sending the machine flying back. A Cyan Laser joined Nick as he ran.

"I grow tired of you, boy. _Drill!_"

The Nega Wisp Armor suddenly began spinning like a dervish, coasting closer to Nick. The green witch started boosting forward, meeting up with the machine and trying to force it back.

Eventually, Nick broke through the Nega Wisp Armor's guard and struck it in the side, giving Nick the room to hop up the spines and strike the cockpit.

Nick boosted into the core, causing visible damage and freeing a Yellow Drill.

"What? This is impossible!" Majotourbillon exclaimed. "How are you damaging my invincible machine?"

"You keep designing each of your stupid machines with a weak point!" Nick shot back. "Next time, don't be so stupid!"

"You will pay for vexing me, boy! _Rocket!_"

The Nega Wisp Armor aimed its claws towards the ground, firing energy into it to propel itself high into the sky.

Nick looked up, wondering what Majotourbillon was up to.

Eventually, the Nega Wisp Armor fell back down to the ground, slamming into it so hard that it actually created a tremor that knocked Nick off balance, going into a rolling tumble.

Majotourbillon was about to strike, but when Nick regained his balance, he noticed that the core was completely vulnerable.

Taking his chance, Nick boosted into the core, once again sending the machine flying and releasing an Orange Rocket that quickly joined Nick and the other Wisps.

"I will not be made a fool of, boy! Prepare to be obliterated! _Hover!_"

The Nega Wisp Armor opened its claws and unleashed a tractor beam that began sucking Nick in.

Once again, Nick noticed that the core was vulnerable while the Nega Wisp Armor used its power.

"Seriously, Majotourbillon, you are an IDIOT!" Nick exclaimed, boosting into the core so hard that the attack created cracks in most of the machine and freed the Green Hover and Purple Frenzy.

Explosions began to rock the Nega Wisp Armor with its power source gone.

"You... you... you... _you..._ YOU! You horrid little human!" Majotourbillon exclaimed.

Nick focused his gaze on the Nega Wisp Armor, intent on finishing this fight right now, once and for all.

Nick's body began to glow with a rainbow light.

"_Unlimited Colors!"_ Nick exclaimed. _"Laser! Drill! Spikes! Rocket! Cube! Hover! Frenzy!"_

As Nick called each Wisp's name, they flew up to the Nega Wisp Armor, forming a perfect circle.

Nick hopped into the center of the circle, the Wisps holding him up as he prepared for his final attack, his entire being shining with a rainbow glow.

Majotourbillon's expression became one of complete fear when she saw the rainbow energy sphere Nick was holding.

"And this time, how about you STAY dead?" Nick exclaimed, his body shining.

"_Starlight of miracles, unite in my hands! Final Ojamajo Prism Cannon!"_

With that call, Nick unleashed an immense, planet-splitting beam of rainbow energy, the very attack he'd used to finish off Majoaku three years before.

Majotourbillon could do nothing but scream in fear as the rainbow beam tore her body and essence to shreds. Once Majotourbillon had been obliterated, the Prism Cannon easily ripped through the Nega Wisp Armor, shattering it like glass against a wall.

Once nothing was left of his opponent, Nick skidded to a stop.

"It's done," Nick stated, waving to the seven Wisps as they flew away.

Suddenly, Nick heard a noise behind him. Turning around, he noticed a massive sphere of purple energy, the result of the mind control cannon overloading and exploding, was approaching fast.

Nick knew he couldn't outrun it due to how fast it was coming, so he just braced himself for the impact.

"Oh, this isn't gonna end well," Nick noted as the energy slammed into him.

_Finally, we can relate, and we're side by side, this is fate _

(Footage: The sequence begins with Nick stands in front of one of the generators, holding Hanyou Hikari in front of him.)

_I knew all along we'd find some way to communicate _

(Footage: Nick smiles brightly before lashing out at the generator with a powerful energy wave. After a fade to white, the scene fades in to Sasami standing on the edge of Tropical Resort. Cut to Yuki standing at the base of Sweet Mountain, cuddling against Saiki.)

_I've been here before and I know that we must stand up tall _

(Footage: Nick stands in front of the Starlight Carnival launch pad, a Cyan Laser in front of him. Nick smiles and absorb the Wisp, launching into the sky like a laser.)

_I'm not scared to ask when I'm not sure, we can overcome it all _

(Footage: Hazuki stands by one of Planet Wisp's many construction machines, taking notes on her handheld. A Yellow Drill rubs her cheek and she giggles.)

_Speaking from no where else except your heart _

(Footage: Sasami drifts down a hairpin turn in Aquarium Park.)

_You'll never know if you don't try _

(Footage: High fiving an Orange Rocket, Sasami absorbs it before making an impossibly high leap with its power.)

_Listen and see the voice I carry with me _

(Footage: Yuki hovers down in front of Saiki, releasing a Green Hover. Upon reaching her boyfriend, she poses.)

_Speak with your heart, speak with your heart _

(Footage: Saiki just chuckles, leaning forward to kiss Yuki on the cheek. The black witch blushes brightly.)

_If you could tell me how to lend a hand, I would try to understand _

(Footage: Haruka and Ichiyou walk forward, their arms linked, until they notice a Blue Cube floating around them. Ichiyou laughs, while Haruka just sweatdrops.)

_No words could say how much I care, together we can take a stand _

(Footage: Haruka looks to her right to see Riiko and Yumi riding a gigantic Purple Frenzy. Ichiyou shouts at the two and rushes off after the Purple Frenzy, leaving her girlfriend to catch up.)

_Don't fall apart, speak with your heart _

(Footage: Majorin types something in on her control panel, then laughs maniacally. She stops when she sees a Pink Spike stuck in the window.)

_And always take it with you back to the start _

(Footage: Suddenly, multiple Pink Spikes bombard the window, forcing Majorin to take a defensive stance. Nick hops onto the near-shattered window, sticking his tongue out at Majorin before boosting away.)

_Don't fall apart, speak with your heart _

(Footage: Nick runs down the main path on Asteroid Coaster, boosting through several robots.)

_And always take it with you back to the start _

(Footage: After jumping through an asteroid ring, Nick stops on a miniature planet, turning to the camera and smiling.)

_Speak with your heart, yeah! _

(Footage: Nick brings his glowing hands back before thrusting them towards the camera and unleashing a beam of blinding white light that concludes the ending sequence.)

When Nick trusted himself enough to open his eyes, he noticed two things: a lot of purple light, and a bunch of Wisps. Wondering what had just happened, Nick opened his eyes all the way and noticed that the Wisps he'd seen were carrying him.

Before he could ask, the Wisps brought Nick down to safe ground back on Earth.

The Wisps flew back to the energy sphere, and an exhausted Nick gave a thumbs up to his alien pals.

"Nick-kun, are you okay?" Yuki exclaimed just as she rushed up with Hazuki, Sasami, and Majorin in tow. "Man, I can't believe you made it through that!"

Nick just laughed, his exhaustion clearly slowing. "Like you thought I wouldn't?"

"All I was thinking about was getting pushed into an elevator," Hazuki admitted.

"Hey, a kid's gotta do what a kid's gotta do," Nick stated, slowly recovering his energy. He'd put a lot of it into the Prism Cannon.

"Great job, Nick," Sasami giggled, reaching out to hug Nick.

"Thanks," Nick responded. "But I had a little help during that last part."

Nick gestured to the sphere that had already consumed the entirety of the former theme park. What looked like a thousand Wisps were surrounding the sphere, using their powers to stop the sphere and dispel it.

Just then, Yacker flew down from the rest of the group and began making squeaky little hand gestures.

Immediately looking at her handheld, Hazuki read the translations. "Um, he said, 'thank you for saving us'."

Nick laughed in relief. "No problem! Hey, Yacker, thank YOU for saving US."

Yacker nodded and squeaked some more.

"He says, 'you are welcome'."

"Hey, that thing's translating pretty good now, huh?"

Hazuki nodded. "Yep! I think I worked out all the kinks! We can talk to them perfectly now."

Yacker then pointed to the rest of his Wisp friends, still squeaking.

Hazuki seemed a little sad when she saw what Yacker was saying. "Oh, great. He says 'goodbye my friends, I have to go'. And just when I got this thing working..."

"Better late than never, buddy," Nick responded.

Yacker flew a little closer, holding his hand up.

"Right on!" Nick exclaimed, giving Yacker a high five just before he flew up to join his companions. Nick and the girls watched as the Wisps circled their respective planets before making them all disappear back to where they came from.

Nick suddenly noticed something shining on Yuki's index finger.

Nick couldn't help but smile at that. "I take it Saiki-kun proposed to you?"

A joyous squeal from the black witch was all the answer Nick needed.

Nick looked over to Sasami, suddenly wondering something. "I guess you have to go back to sleep now?"

Sasami shook her head. "I've been watching this world since it began, Nick. That doesn't mean I have to watch over it from the center of the molten-hot Earth."

Nick had a good laugh at that. "I can see where you're coming from with that."

"I wanna stay with you for a while, Nick. That okay?" Sasami asked, reaching out to hug Nick.

"Of course, silly," Nick responded, returning the hug as Sasami kissed him on the cheek.

Nick then turned to Majorin. "Sorry about everything that happened... that's gotta be murder on your psyche."

Majorin just smiled. "I'll be fine, Nick. All of those issues are settled now."

"Majorin-san, what I don't understand is how Majotourbillon-san could parade herself as you for three years and not get found out," Yuki wondered. "Besides, didn't Nick-kun obliterate her?"

"I'll let you know when I figure that out myself," Nick responded. "But this time, I made sure she's not coming back anymore. I've had enough of her, to be honest."

Just then, Nick heard his cell phone ringing. Flipping it open, he listened for a bit.

"Okay. I'll be home soon."

Nick smiled, pocketing his cell phone. "Momoko's a little worried. I should probably be getting home. Let's ride, Sasami-chan!"

Sasami giggled and hopped onto Nick's back. Once she was secure, Nick zoomed off with Sasami in tow.

Yuki, Hazuki, and Majorin just stood there, smiling brightly.

_~Fin~_


End file.
